<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Titan Master Arc by jboy44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944317">Titan Master Arc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44'>jboy44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of Beacon Jaune arc alone wandered finding Yang and some strange bands, then a space ship that took off. Long story short he has become a Titan master allied to the autobots and his used transector he combines with can merge with his new ship making Fortress maximus. Jaune arc has become the biggest and the baddest of the bots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Ruins of beacon at the fall Jaune was getting out of his locker growling he knew what happened Pyrrha was dead and gone by now! The school was fucked the kingdom was fucked and form what cinder was doing magic was clearly real! He then said, "So those that mean they were trying to make Pyrrha magical too to even the playing field with that machine… magic transfer machine really jaune?" he held his chin and he said, "Let's put a fucking pin in that shit for now!"</p><p>He said getting up as he notice a strange silver band it seemed to jump around his wrist he shock to get it off but it won't come off so he sighed, "… Ok let's put a pin in this too!" he said holding his head as he walked out and heard the sound of breathing and walked over to it to see Yang laying missing an arm and his eyes widened as he picked her up, 'Don't worry I got you!"</p><p>before long he carried her, Before long they were out of the school when the ground caved in and he fell down a pit Yang waking up just in time to grab on to jaune and scream as they landed in some cave very very deep below Vale.</p><p>As yang got up she looked to her arm numb and screamed before looking to Jaune, "…. Your my hero! Well we're fucked!"</p><p>Jaune got up holding his head as he said, "And Pyrrha is a fucking corpse!" Yang jumped before she notice something it looked like a bike not made for a rider with some kind of Drone head.</p><p>The thing's eyes light up and she jumped as it changed shape it's back wheels was now a unicycle like wheel leg it's axes were arms with claw fingers and what looked like a blaster the Drone head remained in it's place.</p><p>Jaune got in to a fighting stance but he didn't have his sword as he said, "… Well that's more then meets the eye!"</p><p>the drone's eyes flashed as it said, "Master-brace match found kill and retrieve!" it then opened fired making the two Teens run for cover only to see more of the things riding in Making Jaune pull Yang in to what looked like another pit drop!"</p><p>She yelled as she yelled out, "GIVE THEM THE BRACELETE!" Jaune tried to remove it as he said, "If I could I would!"</p><p>In a moment the band Glow and a glow form deeper down the gave was seen coming at them leaving Yang's eyes to widen as another bang came and attached it's self to Jaune's other wrist knocking him back to the right!</p><p>the cycle Drones then blasted down a wall to spot Jaune and they said, "The organic has the bands he most not connect them and call out master force!"</p><p>Jaune having heard them say that did just that! In a moment it appeared he was in full grey armor with a faceless face plate with blue visor under a helmet he looked at his hands the sounds of gears made it clear this wasn't Armor, "…. I think I just became a robot!"</p><p>Yang's jaw dropped but she quickly ducked to avoid fire form the drones as they called out, "Mission kill the organic who is now the emissary so he does not unite with the transtector and become Cerebros Fortress maximus most not raise again!"</p><p>Jaune reached behind him into the backpack he had and pulled out a red blade and he span it deflecting the shots bouncing the blast back at the drones hitting them making the remaining ones turn into bikes to charge at high speed at him.</p><p>Jaune was trying to slash them but he was being hit Yang then used her weapon on her one arm to fire on them and she soon regretted it as they now were coming for her making her jump over them as she yelled out, "Hello Emissary or Jaune help!"</p><p>the new machine grabbed Yang and ran down another pit drop!" they'll need to blast through again!" he said as he saw his visor, "what's this titan master files… So that's what those things were this things those bands are all alien in nature… the files I am reading turn the wear into a cyborg state known as technorganic and with both bands I can shift with half is dominate to be human or a robot! …. I should be freaked out but I am not! I don't think I am programmed for it any more!"</p><p>Yang looked worried as her eye twitched, "… how about go back to being Vomit boy… vomit bot is freaking me out!" she said worried but Jaune looked at her as he said, "Wish I could but it's not letting me! I need to complete a mission programmed into the bands before they'll let me do such an action! I need to find Cerebros"</p><p>the blonde then said, "WHAT THE HELL EVEN IS THAT!?"</p><p>Jaune start walking as he said, "I can explain on the move while we wide form the Vehicon bikers or I can explain why we wait to die!" she followed.</p><p>After awhile Yang was recapping, "So your head has it programed that we are dealing with a race of living machines. You are a titan master a cyborg that is a parasite able to body jack the larger ones and heads the headless corpse as a transport or larger body!"</p><p>Jaune nodded as Yang continued, "And those human sized things are Vehicons this living machines who had there souls ripped out and are now near mindless zombies following orders!"</p><p>Jaune nodded again making the one armed lady say, "And there mission is to stop you form finding Cerebros to unleash something called fortress Maximus!"</p><p>the boy turned bot nodded as she yelled out, "THIS IS FUCKING CRAZY I AM GOING TO WAKE UP SOON!" that is when she jumped as they came to what looked like a City or at the very least a large battle station.</p><p>Jaune touched it, "We're here Fortress maximus A shit City, and megabot only useable by Cerebros merging with it! Come now!" he then put a hand on a panel making it hum to life through his aura a ball of light glowing in his chest as it displayed a map then image of an area the bikes were swarming around a black box like thing in the middle, "and our zombies are guarding the thing I need! If I want to go back to being Jaune I need to get there wait we might have an hand in this!"</p><p>he said as a door opened as he walked in with yang who's eyes widen at armor and weapons as he said, "this thing was downed while carrying Action masters, they took a power booster drug that rioted away there transformation gear leaving them unable to transform!"</p><p>Yang point at him and asked , "did you just say this is an armor for bots who got so high they lost there shape shifting to space robot cancer!?"</p><p>jaune nodded as he said, "horrible but yes!" he then check it out, "We are in luck one of the machines the off road cycle is still running will more like we can make a running one this bots have been using it for spare parts you'll love it it's a bike with a side car that turns into a mission and gun plate form. Only problem is set to only work for a transformer and you need a new arm</p><p>Yang was backing up looking worried as she said, "… and if I don't want to be cyborg?" She sound sheepishly and worried.</p><p>Jaune then said, "I'll have to ride in alone and you'll be sitting duck for zombie robots!" with where now riding up to them before Jaune made the door closed and blast dented it.</p><p>Yang gulped as she said, "… Ok Cyborg me!"</p><p>when the door was broken down a biker came out riding a red Bike with a side car with was firing blast on it was yang now with two arms in an armored suit that had a black body suit, yellow metal boots, yellow thigh plating, a yellow metal breast plate and back plat metal , yellow metal shoulder plates and metal yellow gauntlets. She also had on a yellow metal helmet that looked like a metal t-rex head in yellow with a red visor , it had a black plate covering the plate as she said, "…. So all I need was the arm to connect to the armor nice nice!" She hit a button making the side car detach and become a turret firing as she drove off distracting them.</p><p>She then grabbed one of her bikes axels and start shooting and driving, "Come on this better be great!"</p><p>soon enough Jaune was jumping down on top of the middle tower avoiding fire as he said, "TRANSFORM HEAD ON!" In a moment the box became a body and he it's head Cerebros was online.</p><p>In a moment the City hummed to life it's weapons firing on vehicons Yang then parked and removed her helmet and got off the bike showing the armor was very figure hugging as she walked off the side car returning to her bike as she leaned against it saying, "Ok let's see what this headmaster thing can do!" She then fell over as the city start to change into a ship and she and the bike fell into it landing in a control room were she looked up to a bot bigger then her.</p><p>she looked up she wasn't up to his foot and the robot said, "I am Cerebros now Yang!"</p><p>The new cyborg lady dropped her helmet and let out a fearful, "be who you want to be big guy!" she then gave him two worried thumbs up " so you going to return to normal now?"</p><p>Jaune then put his hand on his chest, "negative The Cerebros will not release till fortress maximums has been formed and the ship is now heading home I can't over ride it. there was then a shake and Yang almost was sent flying but Jaune grabbed her and holding her in his hand he said, "I am sorry yang but we are leaving remnant behind there is nothing I can do!"</p><p>Yang patted his pam and said, "Don't' worry about it big guy! So How long is this flight and can we at least what a movie or something!"</p><p>jaune held out his other hand making a video on the history of the transformers play.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. fort max returns enter the maximals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On board the ship Yang looked at her new replacement arm it looked like the original till she bumped her fist making her action master armor and helmet appear on her as she said, "gee this is weird!" She then felt a shake as she start to fall just to lean on a wall to stop herself, "did we hit something in space?"</p><p>she then ran up to the bridge as Jaune arc still Cerebros was looking at monitors to show scrapmetals as he said, "Scrapmetals feral insect like transformers they swarm they are stupid they had crane guns that cane deploy a bayonet and they eat metal! They are eating battle ship maximus!"</p><p>Yang didn't get the point as he said, "Not only would that lock me as a bot forever yang but there is no air in space we would suffocate well you would I don't need air like this!" the blonde jumped in horror, "WE NEED A BUG BOMB!"</p><p>Jaune then ran off, "No what we need is fort Max! time to complete objective one that is locking me the reformation of fortress Maximus!"</p><p>In a moment he was in an elevator holding a two barreled box like gun in one hand and a large red sword in the other!</p><p>he was sent up on to the ship in space his robotic legs sticking to it as the swarm noticed him and jumped off the main Cannons and fired on him as he called out, "TRANSFORM HEAD ON!"</p><p>before long the ship shaked and changed knocking off the shocked swarm as they land on meteors as Cerebros changed shape into the head and plugged in! Making the change complete the massive transformer battle ship was now fortress maximums once more.</p><p>Inside yang was seeing things through jaunes eyes and looked at the massive hand and she let out a cry of ,"….. BIGGER BOT! Do you feel proud of yourself being that big man! If there is a bigger thing I don't want to see it!"</p><p>Jaune then tried to open fire on the swarm but the guns malfunctions, "First there is unicron he eats planets as he turns into one! Same with his good twin primus who makes planets and gives them life! Second going to need to do this the old fashion way the main cannons on my legs are down and the other guns won't launch I need repair work!"</p><p>a compartment on his left arm then opened and he reached in pulling one massive broad sword and Yang's eyes widen as she commented, "My sister would love this! It's the universe largest sword!"</p><p>the swarm was jumping on to him and firing he was swinging his sword slashing and destroying part of it and using his free hand to crush the ones on him like slapping a mosquito as he shivered as the gun he held as Cerebros deployed on his shoulder and shot a few as he said, "Oh one finally works! I mean this is like having ants crawling on you but worst! Yang be on alert I think one is inside!"</p><p>She then jumped when she heard chattered seeing the scrapmetal in bot mode it's shoulder weapon in blast mode firing she jumped the monitor being destroyed as she said," I AM OUT SIZED HERE!"</p><p>She said firing off shots form her armors build in copy of her old weapon as she added, "and I don't have my bike! He probably eat it!" she said as she ran only for the metal to transform change it's weapon to blade mode and charge in like a scorpion going in for a sting!</p><p>Yang flipped and seemed to land on it where her hands touched the cockpit mirror and her eyes widen as she glow and it start to as well, "Jaune….i think I just unlocked it's aura!" the metal's colors changed from red to green with it's glow as a fraction symbol of an autobot appeared on it and it transformed again knocking yang off only for the thing to grab her and set her down as he rubbed the back of his head," I am sorry but Who am I? who are you and what are you doing here?"</p><p>The blonde removed her helmet in shock, "A few moments ago like the rest of your people you where a feral animal trying to kill me and Jaune and eat our ship for no reason at all but it looks like I mistakenly unlocked your aura and gave you a brain!"</p><p>The talking scrapmetal looked down ashamed kicking the ground, "geee lady I am so sorry!" he then turned firing on a blue scrapmetal, "is that what I was? Gee lady I owe you my life! … I guess you can call me scrap and I am at your service!"</p><p>the huntress put her helmet on and she called out, "THEN GO CLOSE THE WHOLE YOU CAME IIN THROUGH SO YOUR SWARM MATES STOP COMING IN TO KILL ME!"</p><p>the newly thinking bot ran off to do just that he came to it quickly and his weapon was in crane mode and fired off what looked like cement to fill in the whole before the stuff was heat and turned into metal by a ray!</p><p>the scrapmetal that thinks then turned to it's alt mode and said, "…. I can repair metal! I am coming out to help repair you big guy!" he said as he head to an Elevator and came out and head to the main cannons and got to work using his repair powers, " I am so not going back to being one of this guys! Hay you have the same symbol I am wearing on you big guy!"</p><p>Jaune then smirked, "That means I returned Fort max to Autobots! Both objectives complete I can return to normal when this is over!"</p><p>He then got a notice, "Main cannon left leg on fire on all that aren't unit scrap!" the cannon then start blasting the swarm as Jaune reached down with his free hand and picked it up turning it into what looked like in his big hand a sawed off double barrel laser shot gun!</p><p>he then fired at the main swarm rapidly, "I think if I cut there numbers they queen of the hive will order a retreat!"</p><p>and sure enough Jaune's guess was right and they retreated, crawling off him and turning their front legs to the repulses to rocket off leaving crap on Jaune's shoulder as he said, "I am so sorry I munched on your hide man!"</p><p>Jaune nodded and said, "It's ok you can get to repairing all this bite marks as an apology!"</p><p>Some time later Scrap was crawling around on Fort max's ship mode repairing Jaune was happily back in human form, with yang in her normal outfit. He was holding his face as he said, "Oh my face how I missed it! I finally know how I am talking again!"</p><p>Yang hugged him happily making both of them blush, "finally someone I can talk to with out feeling like an ant!" That is on the spare monitor Jaune saw two things one the shatter remains of a broken metal world and a shuttle!</p><p>Jaune then broke off and hit a button as he said, "shuttle you're an autobot one so can you read me!"</p><p>on the monitor the optimal optimus form of optimus primal came on crossing his arms, "why yes, aren't you far form earth human?"</p><p>Yang rolled her eyes, "dude me and him come from planet Remnant we never heard of this earth place!" she said just shocked at it.</p><p>the Maximal leader held his chin as he said, "I heard other planets developed humans but to see it! anyway who is running that battle ship?"</p><p>Jaune touched his bands and called out, "MASTER FORCE!" in a moment he was his titan master form as he point to himself.</p><p>the leader looked shocked as he said, "Well I be! A living headmaster or titan master or who ever you translate it I never though I would see the day. But more importantly do you know what happened to Cybertron?"</p><p>Yang shock her head and said, "No this things auto pilot end as soon as we got here!"</p><p>At that point a transmetal two spider showed crawling on the wall, "Megatron is gone! Our home planet is gone! And this shuttle is out of power How about we all come abort and have a nice little chat together while heading back to prehistoric earth to retrieve the protoform survivors."</p><p>Jaune held his chin and said, "sounds good to me spider lady! Just don't jump at Scrap he looks like scrapmetal but he isn't he is a repair bot currently repairing battle ship maximus following an encounter of the swarming kind!"</p><p>Optimus nodded and said, "Sounds perfect to me I'll use my jet mode to transport my crew over one at a time so we can get start using parts form our shuttle to help speed up repairs of battle ship before I go to explore the remains of cybertron!"</p><p>At that point Yang grabbed on to Jaune's hand she was looking a little scared</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the Maximal crew were doing repairs Yang was talking with Jaune.</p><p>the blonde lady held out a hand, "Ok lokie here Jaune boy! One we are the only two humans for light years what ever that is! I am worried!"</p><p>the other blonde then crossed his arms, "About why we're in a safer place then back home! And in case you didn't notice our home world isn't blast to bits!"</p><p>Yang blinked as she held out a hand with just the index finger up as she said ,"point taken, fifty present computer!" she said pointing out the other changes.</p><p>Jaune arc crossed his arms and said, "in case you missed the memo we have a dangerous made cyborg dragon on the lose somewhere in space what if he makes it to earth? What if he finds a way to control those vehicons we battled? I am sure they need a new programing now that Fort max has taken off! If you can rip out a spark what's to stop the spark extractor form removing a human soul Yang?" he said holding his chest making him shine with aura.</p><p>the member of team rwby backed up eyes widen in horror at the statement, "yeah let's get this flying and go home!"</p><p>Jaune took her hand as he said, "yeah! Home! Were Pyrrha is head home is destroyed and secret magic girls war for power! I honestly think I prefer space! And being fort Max over remnant and being jaune arc!"</p><p>Yang gasped as she held his hand with both, "Really now? Because where I am standing Jaune arc is the nicest guy and as pure as a snowflake!"</p><p>the boy then blinked and said, "I cheated my way into beacon!" Yang jumped in shock and gasped as he also listed, " I stole my armor and weapon!" the lady jumped in shock again, he then also said, "I mugged a lady for my bulkhead ticket as it was easier then stealing an air craft!" The blonde lady's jaw dropped at that!</p><p>Jaune then finished with, "and thanks to my sister and her wife coming to me for help I am an uncle daddy!" Yang's eyes widen in stunned horror!</p><p>the lady's left eye twitched, "….. DAM! …. You're a piece of shit dude!"</p><p>the blonde guy point at her as he said, "ding ding ding we have a winner! The only thing that gives me comfort is knowing as a former white fang member Blake is an ex-terrorist! Weiss is a trying to reform raciest and Ruby is a little girl who's idea of fun is shooting criminals! Nora is a psychopath yandere after a gay man! And Ren is a closet and secretly doing Cardin!"</p><p>the woman jumped in shock covering her mouth with both hands, "HE DON'T LOVE HIMSELF! THAT LAST ONE WAS THE WORST! … wait what was pyrrha's creepy thing!?"</p><p>Jaune smirked as he said, "her semblance is control over metal so she cheat to win ever last fight in every last tournament she ever won! So she was the biggest cheater of them all it's why me and her bond so much! We where team cheaters prospering!"</p><p>the blonde lady's jaw dropped, "….. I knew about my team but….IS EVERYONE I KNOW A GIANT ASSHOLE!?"</p><p>Jaune then held his chin, "qrow!" yang held her head in defeat as she called out, "And my dad banged his whole team!"</p><p>The boy patted her back as he said, "we're people every human and faunus is a piece of shit it's just how big of one!"</p><p>At that point they took notice of Rattrap and the transmetal said point blank, " and I am going to guess the blonde lady is a party girl …. So I am saying this as a new friend. You all need help! And we're all going to die!"</p><p>Jaune nodded and said, "probably scream bloody murder rat!" the transformer nodded and point at Mr arc and said, "I like this guy!"</p><p>Meanwhile outside in the ruins of Cybertron optimus primal was in jet mode when he saw a light and his cockpit opened and the light entered forcing him into Robot mode as the light took shape it was the matrix, "…. By the matrix…. I think your making a mistake here! I may have his first name but I am not him!"</p><p>that is when it shined showing images of colony ships as he's eyes widened, "We survived!" he returned to his jet mode and head back to the ship!</p><p>where he landed in and took on his bot mode making everyone take notice of the matrix as Cheator's eyes widened, "by the matrix! Literarily!"</p><p>Primal held out his hand, "No time for staring at it! IT showed me before cybertron end four colony ships took off our kind still lives!"</p><p>In a moment Rhinox finished working on something and got a distress signal as he sighed, "Well good news this distress signal I just picked up Proves the vision was cure badness is fort max is stuck on auto pilot follow it!" The ship then took off as Silver boat had to take on his best mode to stop himself form flying back, "Well could have used some warning on that!"</p><p>Meanwhile on Remnant!</p><p>In the Grimlands!</p><p>tyrain was checking out a crash sight near the palace as Salem instructed as he said, "What dares lands by the goddess home!"</p><p>In a moment what looked like a red dragon came up and breath fire making the Faunus' eyes widen as he jumped up then on to a crystal spike then on to it's back touching it's back before stabbing the dragon with his tail, "doesn't matter my semblance well make any place my hand touches a crippling weak point!"</p><p>the red dragon Roared in pain as he said, "Semblance interesting yes I had no idea humans could have power and what's this it seems to run by weaponizing your spark, I am sorry soul is what you lot call it!"</p><p>before the murder could be shocked the dragon was talking he called out, "Megatron terrorize!" in a moment the Faunus was knocked back as the dragon changed into a winged humanoid machine with the dragon head as an arm and the robot looked at the spot on the dragon head where he was stung, " Amazing my transmetal body isn't even regenerating the damage yet!" his hand dragon head then fired off a stream of ice freezing the killer form the knee down!</p><p>Megatron watched the killer use his weapon and stringer to try and brake it away and before long he had a crack and was able to brake the ice and charge only for the dragon bot to flow out of striking range as he said, "I underestimate you won't happen again organic!"</p><p>At witch point he heard howling and notice form the pits around him Gorilla like monster taking form and coming out before growing wings making the predacon hold his chin as he said, "Disgusting yet beautiful all at the same time! Yessss!"</p><p>That is when he heard a new voice of a female as she asked, "And what in the name of the gods are you!"</p><p>Megatron span around using his dragon head hand as a flame thrower burning the Grimm spawned to death as the Scorpina barely avoid the fire he then called out, "I am Megatron! A predacon form planet cybertron! My kinds mission in existence is two fold one destroy all life that can't change shape and defeat those goody goody cousins of ours who try to stop us! Now what are you! My scanners are not picking anything up form you! Nothing living! Nothing inorganic nothing organic! Much like those creatrues!"</p><p>The queen of the grimm spike up, "My name is Salem! Years ago I was forced to whack humanity be destroyed to make room for a second patch by the gods who created us and this planet! I was cursed with immortality to go mad form thousands of years alone I jumped into this pits to try and end it but I was remade instead keeping the immortally curse and becoming this beast new master when the god of darkness left with his brother!"</p><p>Megatron held his chin as he said, "I see interesting story mind if I test it!" form his helmet a laser blast fired detorying Salem's head only for his eyes to widen as black mist came form the missing part as the body held it's stomach and laughed.</p><p>the predacon fired again destroying the body completely but the black mist returned slowly becoming solid turning back into the female who laughed while asking, "Believe my story now!?"</p><p>The red dragon looked disturbed by what he had witness to say the least as he let out a horrified, "yes! Yes I most!" he then pointed at her and added, "you are the most horrid thing I have ever seen! Would you be interested in a weapon that can rip out souls?"</p><p>Salem smirked as she gave a delighted, "Very much come in side dragon We'll talk!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When fortress Maximus landed Rhinox held his head and said, "Ok every not ok?" Everyone nodded.</p><p>yang was red as she was right on Jaune's chest and she said, "… your shockingly shredded for a dork Jaune!"</p><p>The rhino transformer then hit a button and he said, "I got the whole message." To everyone's shock Depth charge in his universe colors showed up beside the transmetal Tigerton and Airazor as he said, "Come in things are bad I woke up post humanity some how the humans left after trapping unicorn's spark in there planet!"</p><p>Tigertron then spoke up, "half of the protoforms turned on when it activated restoring tarantulas and making four new generals of unicorn we lucked into a new group of maximal."</p><p>Airazor then spoke up , "but our only edge being the Combiner is about to be ruined we need help! The planet's name is now Gaia formerly earth!"</p><p>their was a blast and they all head out Jaune and Yang taking on there bot forms.</p><p>when out side they saw the four cyborg beast Thrustor the cyborg raptor , hellscream the flying cyborg shark maxb the cyborg wolf and the cyborg blue diregun, behind them looked like a transmetal Terrorsaur and the movie version of scoprinok clearly a transmetal two form of the original.</p><p>Ratrap point and said, "Ok that butt ungly raptor better not be made form copper faces remains!" In a moment the Raptor bot fired his roting shield's missile making the rat turn to his car mode to avoid, " YOU BETTER NOT BE DINOBOT MAN!"</p><p>Optimus fired off his chest cannons knocking hellscream in his shark mode out of the air, "and here I hoped the beast wars were over this is not prime!" he said his matrix glowing getting attention form it.</p><p>diregun took on his waspmode and fired his back cannon down at silverbolt who simple avoid and fired off his wing guns to return fire, "such a nasty creature you spawn of unicorn!"</p><p>Rhinox was using his gatling guns to fire on the running cyborg wolf's beast mode as it fired off it's back cannon to return fire making him turn to beast mode to run, "they are fast!"</p><p>Blackarachnia was charged by scoprinok with his drill claws and simple hit him with a venom blast form her gun knocking him out, "but this two are still the same!"</p><p>the transmetal flyer turned to his jetmode only for scrape to crawl out form behind fort max and blast him down by hitting one of his wings with cement making him fall crash and explode like a jet, "I can't believe I held on!" He then took on his bot mode and added, "order's sir!?"</p><p>Optimus looked around three cyborg beast running around, "We don't have the facts on this cyborg beasts!" Ratraped raced screamed as thrustor's raptor mode was on his back roaring as a blade popped out of it's chest. A moment later optimus knocked it off with a left hook.</p><p>Leaving only Maxb he turned to retreat with his comrades knocked down so Optimus said, "Ok one got away they know we are here! I want this cyborg beast offlined or at the very least put in to stasis lock! After all if they were made by unicron's spark they probably can't die!"</p><p>Jaune called out, "transform head on!" in a moment the ship ejected the black box and he was Cerebros as he said, "they are not going on my ship sir!"</p><p>Yang was panicked as she said, "yeah no roads for my bike!" the spider lady then rolled out a four wheeler with maces coming out the two front tires on chains, "I got this thing up for you it has an exosuit mode!"</p><p>Yang's eyes sparkled as she drove it off happily "yeah!" she said doing loops around everyone.</p><p>Optimus rolled his eyes as he looked to Cheetor, "Cheetor I want that transmetal two speed of yours put to the use! Find the signal's location and tell them help has arrived in a big way!"</p><p>the bot took on his alt mode and ran off leaving a trail of fire as yang stopped and said, "gee and I though my sister was fast."</p><p>Later on in a cave Cheetor came to a group of transformed were in the front door was mangnaboss as cheetor said, "Cheetor maximize!" he then transformed holding out a hand as he said, "Relax man I'm a maximal and here to answer the call!"</p><p>At with point Tigertron walked up stunned at the younger bot as the transmetal two said, "Like it old friend it's transmetal two! Wait till you see big bot he has the real honest to good matrix now!"</p><p>At with point a white lion appeared and called out, "Lio convoy maximize!" as he took on his bot mode he said, "son unfuse it's a friendly!"</p><p>In a moment the combiner broke down into the young lion bot lio junior, the egale skywarp and the elephant santon before taking on their bot modes.</p><p>The bigger lion petted his son's head as he said, "this is what we need to avenge our friends, Kid, Scuba big horn Apache and end this madness!"</p><p>At that point the only other bot that hadn't been named walked up a big large snow white raptor he called out, "Grimlock maximize!" he took on a bot mode like dinobots but using the mutant face as he held his blade and said, "Me want to size up new prime me work under two got big shoes to fill!"</p><p>Meanwhile at the other end at the remains of a ship on the predacon camp their was a horde of them transmetal fuzors normal trans metal twos.</p><p>the now grey colored tarantulas was sitting back with the now transmetal 2 Ravage looking like a black and yellow recolor of Cheetor and the pulled himself together rampage.</p><p>the crap said, "come on let's just go finish the maximals off?" the spider waved his robot mode hand summoning a hurricane in mini in it but made it grow making the crap back away.</p><p>The spider laughed, 'I am undead thanks to my master life blood and it has given me the vox powers tiger hawk enjoyed! I pull the shots here! We won't kill them we'll pump more of my masters dark anti-spark into them when we capture them to spread his might!" he said laughing like a madman making Ravage walk away.</p><p>before long Maxb came in and saying, "my team all fell! Captured and in stasis lock!"</p><p>the spider turned into his beast mode and roared out, "WHAT?" the wolf then said, "large bot with a matrix and his team and a war ship!"</p><p>At with point the now waspinator walked in his head spinning to a more bot like head who spoke in starscreams voice, "What this a new prime that sure puts a problem in your plans spider!"</p><p>the head span back to waspinator as he fearfully said," shut up starscream! He will hurt us! Hurt waspinator again!"</p><p>Ravage sighed, "our best laid plans ruined by a matric wielder flying in out of nowhere history repeats itself my old friend!" the wasp's head span back to starscream who hodded in agreement before giving control back to waspinator.</p><p>Rampage point at the wasp and said, "LET ME KILL THEM THEY ARE GIVING ME WHIP LASH JUST LOOKING AT THEM!"</p><p>the spider rolled all eight of his eyes as he said, "they can't help being a multihead case! Besides I have a plan Follow me gentlemen and I use the term loosely here hahahahahh!"</p><p>that is when he came to a large robotic eye that made Ravage's eyes widen, "is that?"</p><p>the spider crawled up it dusting off more of the dinosaur like head, "why yes it is Trypticon slowly being resurrected by unicron's spark into a host! Don't you see it matters not my master shall return and as long as he doesn't eat the matrix holder they won't be able to stop him!" he then laughed insanely.</p><p>Meanwhile on remnant Megatron opened the palm of his hand and it revealed a hollow section with teeth and in a moment he spotted dr watts and in a moment the thing in his palm ripped out his soul treating it as a spark as he showed Salem.</p><p>Salem held her chin, "so it works but why is it built in to you?" she asked.</p><p>Megatron laughed as he held the soul, "if it wasn't part of me you could use it against me! Simple as that oh yes! Do you take me for a fool!"</p><p>Salem held her chin and in a moment a Geist entered Watts body it's mask appearing on his face and moving it as she said, "No not at all Megatron I think it was a wise move or else it would be that dragon weapon of war body you hold my Geist now controls!"</p><p>the red dragon laughed as he said, "And what of this dr's soul lady Salem?" he asked and salem shrugged, "do what ever his part is done and the Geist can take over."</p><p>Megatron walked off to his newlab set up outside were he remove fabric form a cypertronian jet he built he smirked as he placed the soul inside.</p><p>making it come to life as it called out, "Jetstorm after brun!" and took on it's hovering jet mode as it said, "I'm Jetstorm your jet drone leader megas man! You point the way I shot them dead form the air boss man!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Gaia Tripticon's body was moving out of a mountain it was damaged cracked clearly beyond the point were it could house a spark but it's body still moved animated by the spark of unicron!</p><p>the maximals and Auto bots were gathered launching their attack against the much larger predacon armor as Fort max showed up holding his sword to strike at the his equal in size as he said, "Come on Jaune remember Go for the head!"</p><p>the undead dead dinosaur bite into the blade to block it before it locked on with it's one working Cannon to fire making Jaune drop his weapon to avoid it before locking on with his leg cannons and firing!</p><p>Optimus was in the air flying in his jet mode firing on predacon flyers as he was monitoring it, "Grimlock this is primal do you read me!" he got a " yeah me Grimlock read you big monkey!"</p><p>the leader then said, "I have a few Tarantculas has five proto forms they are being guarded by Ravage secure them!"</p><p>Down below the dinosaur breath fire before taking on his Robot mode and charging rotating shield in claw sword in the other as he growled, "you mean Kill old enemy Me Grimlock like you!"</p><p>he then charged in time for Ravage to run out and take on his bot mode and fire his Gun as he said, "something never change Enemy Grimlock!"</p><p>below Yang was using her new ride's mech mode and it's clamp claws to grab and rip in half a normal predacon as she said, "Sorry dude your just on the wrong side, now you better pull through Jaune! After all your basically fighting satan in a giant zombie!"</p><p>Jaune was watching as unicron's spark kept pulling the body back together as he blasted it off, "I am getting nowhere fast here!"</p><p>That is when Optimus showed up and took on his bot mode hovering beside him, "that is because only the matrix can stop unicorn! Make an opening I'll handle it! optimus primal flight mode!" he then became his jet!"</p><p>the Arc in titan metal charged in hitting the thing upside the head as down below Lio Convoy opened up his chest panel to charge a beam as Magnaboss charged a shot between his now open feather panels in a moment both fired off their mass blast as Jaune fired on the stomach with his leg cannons and moved.</p><p>all the blast hit the stomach allowing optimus to fly inside the whole before it closed once inside he took on his beast mode and head off. "Let's end this quickly if we can handle this fortress maximus can clear out the cons!"</p><p>he said walking only to see the undead transmetal spider come rolling out in his bike mode before saying" Tarantculas Terrorize!" he then took on his robot mode and held out his hands summoning tornados to send at Optimus.</p><p>Making the maximal take on tank mode and roll around them while firing on him landing a hit on the right side of the zombie spawn of unicron damaging it enough to lose the arms and spider leg on that side.</p><p>The thing roared firing an eye blast that set the tornados on fire! Making the new matrix holder call out " Maximize!" as he took his robot mode he remove his arm bands and held them like a shield walking through the flaming vortex before turning into a jet powered run ramming the spider.</p><p>Knocking them through a wall down deeper into the undead titan they battled within making him hover in the air as the spider took on his beast mode to crawl up the side limping and moving side ways thanks to only having one sides leg.</p><p>Optimus did a scan as he said, "and the spark chamber is below you that's just prime!" he said sarcastically as he fired on the thing before flying down with one fist out.</p><p>the spider jumped taking on his robot mode again and landing on the good leader where he pulled out his buzzsaw gun, "ignore me will you!" he then went in for a slash only for optimus to spin knocking him off.</p><p>The spider held his weapon on a wall and road it down laughing insanely as he called out, "unicron was never born so he can never die maximal! He will just return your victory would be pointless so why even bother!" he said firing eye beams making Optimus avoid.</p><p>he put a hand on the matrix in his jet cockpit as he called out, "BECAUSE IT IS MY DESTINY AS THE HOLDER OF THE MATRIX" it glow as he now upside down held his hands at his side in fist as the matrix glow and the cockpit opened, "ALLSPARK CANNON!"</p><p>the massive blast fired destroying the undead spawn's body and making a whole clear through the undead titan's back as he turned right and land at the chamber were he notice something and gasped, connect to the spark was a cyber planet key for earth and he grabbed it as he made the matrix glow, "so this is the key to our future with lies buried in the past! By the matrix light our darkest hour!"</p><p>in a moment it glow and on the outside the undead titan roared as it fell apart and Prime flow out holding the cyber planet key in his hand!</p><p>he then plugged it into the back of his built in cannons and took aim! "cyber planet key power!" In a moment his size doubled as he fired off one massive blast that broke apart and rained down as smaller ones hitting predacons.</p><p>one hit Ravage making him gasp as he went offline! Rampage took on his tank mode and speed off, "And this is where it's time to run! Well scratch cult off my bucket list and put it on my slag it list!"</p><p>when optimus land he smiled as the Predacons were being handled the key displayed a message as he said, "I understand it!" he point at it all sowing primus becoming cybertron, "our maker was our world literally!"</p><p>silverbolt sighed at this message being displayed, "so our creator our god is…" before he could finished Optimus said, "yes but he can be restored."</p><p>the key then showed them, "Earth with we have, jungle planet, the titan Planet gigantion and the speed world Velocietron all have one of this keys. Each holds part of our makers life force part of his spark much like how unicron was stuck in here!"</p><p>Sscrape was in bot mode as he said, "so what gather up the keys and use them to repair cybertron and reignite our lord and makers spark!"</p><p>Optimus nodded as he held the key, "yes that is our quest! And I feel like it will be tied in with Jaune and Yang's home world of Remnant as we also need the omega lock to use their full power! As jaune is a titan master we'll start with the titan home world pick up some allies and a second planet key to help me pin point the omegalock!"</p><p>Rattrap sighed as he said, "welcome to the church of primus!" he then leaned on a pod only for a bike to come out.</p><p>A moment later the bike became the energon version of arcee who shock her head before looking at rattrap, "… nephew?" Rattrap hugged her crying "AUNTIE!"</p><p>the new prime walked off, "right I'll just leave jaune and yang with turning on the other four protoform. They could use a brake!"</p><p>Later on Yang and Jaune where looking at a red sports car that turned into a femebot that transformed like armada Hotshot she stretched before cracking her neck and saying, "names cherry red"</p><p>In a moment a pink copter minicon that transformed like hotshot's partner came out of another bot and high fived the bigger fembot, "and blossom are back together again!"</p><p>Yang then opened another pod and a black and red minibot came out and turned into a twin barrel blaster that docked on to one of the clamps of the mech suit's arms before turning back and he said, "I am Pinpoint an action master battle master partner ready to serve!" he sad saluting Yang.</p><p>the blonde smiled as she saluted back seeing her normal fighting style mostly restored , "ok one more pod!" She said happily only for Jaune to look sadly at it and say, "it's a blank it's spark died before it lived!"</p><p>the blonde put her hand on it only for both's eyes to widen their auras sparked and entered the protoform forming a spark form a bit of their aura.</p><p>a moment later it opened and out came the minicon prowl going form bot to gun back to Bot as he looked at yang and Jaune as jaune asked, "yang my new girlfriend did we just become parents?"</p><p>yang then nodded and said, "yeah you're a daddy and I'm a mommy!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What felt like Months later On Junkion.</p><p>Blackarachnia was talking to Wreck guard who was holding out a batter and she said, "No we'll need bigger to get a space bridge running! BEAST MODE!" she said transforming to crawl up a pile as she said, "At least you organize it by function here!"</p><p>the junk bot then said, "Why thanks lady! Anything for primus our lord and maker! But between us I got to ask what's with the love birds!?" he said pointing to Jaune and Yang who were walking through the scrapyard with prowl looking like a family.</p><p>The spider then said, "Just married with sparkling But can we focus we need that space bridge Jaune's order to hand over the giant planet Key worked Two titan workers with minicons to happily make a space bridge on Gaia our problem is the two keys we have show us the omega lock is on remnant Jaune's home world she he will be needing fortress maximus to take him their then we need to find allies to build another bridge so … it's going to be a long boring thing!"</p><p>Wreck guard then held out a batter and the spider said, "yeah that'll work we can work, rig it into an adaptor for the other ones Good job scraps for brains."</p><p>the junk bot then happily said, "Junkions will always help out their fellow Autobots!" Scrap was then seen pulling a cart full of parts as he whispered, "don't tell no one!"</p><p>Later on Metroplex was hitting a switch making a space bridge open between Gaia and Junkion and Wreck gaurd rolled through before transforming and saying, "it works it works!"</p><p>quick mix then point at the other titan with his large mixer arm and said, "Ok fine so it was the red wire hooked up wrong I am bot enough to admit when I am wrong now don't get a big head!"</p><p>the other titan laughed as he said, "How can I not I am a giant!" the two laughed as Jaune in his head master form walked up, "nice job guys!" the two saluted the titan master.</p><p>Optimus then walked up in beast mode and said, "Ok then we are finished here! Jaune you need to return to remnant help your people reunite with family what ever it takes to get a help in making a space bridge Take Lio convoy Rhinox, Lio junior Sandston and skywarp with you they'll blind in beast mode!"</p><p>the titan master nodded, "And yang and prowl!" he said happily walking off as he yelled out, "TIME TO GO!"</p><p>before long all the bots load on to the planet as Yang said, "Too bad we couldn't get another Fembot I honestly think cherry and her Minicon have a think for the junk bots! Pinpoint is all load up with my Atv thing! But what about you Dear going to be hard to become a big ass titan with out starting a panic?"</p><p>Jaune smiled as he opened a small portal that the tip of fortmax's massive blade came out of making his wife jump in shock as he said, "I weaponized space bridge tech I'll be able to trop Cerebros for bot mode and summon out this blade! And call in help!"</p><p>Prowl was racing around in car mode singing, "Going to my parents home planet! Can't wait to see what it's like!" Yang rolled her eyes not knowing how to brake it to her son that remnant was shit.</p><p>Meanwhile on Remnant</p><p>in a pod something was crawling out it was rampage crab mode as he stretched and said, "I couldn't move in that thing!" he said as he changed to robot mode and stretched, "My poor servos!" he pulled out his gatling gun as he walked out seeing a group of travels.</p><p>one with silver eyes, one an orange haired lady one a man in Green with pink eyes, and finally what looked like a Bunny girl. He looked at the silver eyed ones his system picking up a match to that Yang girl, "she is related to the action master!"</p><p>Rampage then turned into his tank mode and came out firing on them as the group jumped! Ruby fired on it and she said, " is that a crab tank?"</p><p>the immortal terror laughed and said, "why yes I am how kind of you to notice!" Nora charged in with her hammer ready to smash it's head but her eyes widen when Aura appeared around it and she yelled, "IT'S A LIVE!"</p><p>She was then knocked back by him turning into his grab mode and his claws grabbed her and slammed her into the ground, "what kind of cyborg would I be if I wasn't alive Lady!"</p><p>Ren charged firing as he yelled out, "DROP HER NOW!" he seemed made showing emotion for once as he jumped and slashed the claw off Freeing Nora! Only to be knocked away by Rampage's change to robot mode.</p><p>The thing looked to his missing left claw and smirked as it was already rebuilding, "it'll regrow I'm a fucking Crab!" he said loading his Gun as he fired On Ruby who was jumping!</p><p>that is when the Bunny Velvet used a camera to take a picture of him and before he could mock her what looked like his tank mode appeared and fired on him knocking him back and filling his chest with wholes as he yelled out, "RESPECT RESPECT YOUR HITTING ME WITH ME!"</p><p>that is when his spark was now visible as his body start undoing the damage and wholes as he said, "what an interesting world normally by now you full organics are dead by now! I expect a fight form the Girl with the silver eyes!"</p><p>Ruby was then on him in a burst of speed and he went in for slash that he had to turn to crab mode to make sure didn't hit his spark but as his back was ripped open he said, "I take it your that Blonde lady with the flaming power up when she is angered's sister?"</p><p>the lady's eyes widen as a Crab claw knocked her back, "MY SISTER IS ALIVE! WHERE IS SHE MONSTER WERE IS SHE!" She said firing off Dust rounds form her scythe.</p><p>Rampage backed away damaged as he laughed, "Some place far far away with a Man who can scares the shit out of me! No really I shit all the way on my made dash to my escape pod to leave! I throw Ravage at him to buy myself more time! And I liked that cat!"</p><p>he seemed to vanish in to the thick woods around them as they all stayed on guard the bunny summoning a copy of Yang's weapons as the Crab said, "Also while Monster is a loving nick name of Mine My name is Rampage it suits me doesn't it! if you see that guy trying to kill me Death charge tell me His mother's in your terms soul taste like carrots!" the bunny screamed at the statement.</p><p>the transmetal crab then went into a cave and sat down saying," I need to heal man! Not use to things putting up that much of a fight I must still be stiff form the long travel!" that is when a mane with a Scorpion tail walked up.</p><p>the mane looked at him with a creepy look, "hello Rampage megatron the red dragon told me so much about you!"</p><p>Rampage looked at the man let out A, "Well Slag that shit!" he turned to bot mode and went to fire but the faunus had avoid it and slash his spark with his wrist blades.</p><p>The immortal screamed and in a moment he held out a box with dust spikes now holding a part of rampage sparks and closed it making him scream in pain, "you work for him and their by the goddess Salem now!"</p><p>Rampage banged the ground as he said, "THAT BASTARD! SLAG YOUR GODDESS I JUST WANT TO RUN AROUND KILLING SHIT!"</p><p>The fauns sighed, "I like you!" he then let up, "Now regenerate we have bandits to scare us into handing over a lady with magical powers!" he said so excited.</p><p>Meanwhile back with the team.</p><p>Ruby was looking at how dinged up and broken her blade was like Ren, while Nora was messing around with the Claw asking," so can we eat this?"</p><p>Velvet slapped the back of her head, "Are you crazy!" she asked in shock! Before adding, "I've never seen this metal before or anything like this Rampage before!" she sound scared.</p><p>Ruby looked at it and smiled, "then let's use! If this metal is hard enough to make him that durable and brake most of our weapons let's electroplate it on to our weapons once we get them fixed!" she said happily before what looked like a shot gun fell out of the claw and she grabbed it and looked at it.</p><p>the gun had no dust use but some kind of battery she then fired it and in a moment she was blown back for the force of the Laser round that hit ground making a shockingly large whole as she looked at it, "Oh Yeah baby!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven's eyes were glowing she was holding a sword of ice before Rampage who was point his weapon at her while ripping out an ice spike.</p><p>Tyrian smirked, "so cute to think you could stop us my Queen's new minions are just to die for! Something your slaughtered tribe agrees with spring maiden!"</p><p>Ram-page laughed, "As much as I hate to say it I like this guy!" In a moment two shots hit him and their was Yang action master armored up in the expsuit mode of her atv with pinpoint on the right clamp hand and she charged in at high speed thanks to the wheels and knocked Rmapage back.</p><p>the crap got hit so hard he change to his grab mode as yang looked to her mother, "you're a maiden…. That's why you left Dad and me! You didn't want this clouds coming kill baby me!"</p><p>Raven heard her daughters voice and nodded along in shock before She saw A white lion become a robot turn to the right and use his shoulder mane to send out a tornado that seemed to send Rampage flying!</p><p>tyrain then spotted an elephant a lion and an eagle that became robots as prowl rolled out and became his bot mode and he said, "Oh please that's so last easy girlfriend!" his eyes then widened as the three animal bots merged into one and prowl became a gun and he the combiner fired making the fauns jump back in shock.</p><p>the killer then fired and said, "I can't think of two guys I would want to share a body with! And I am insane! But that's too crazy!" he said in panicked before Rhinox showed up and held out his gatling guns and fired making him jump as he said, " Feeling outnumbered!"</p><p>Moments later Ravage rushed out in beast mode before taking on his bot mode tackling Lio convoy as he said, "Came out and play Lion!" the lions massive wrist claws deployed as he went In for a stab.</p><p>Ravage became his beast mode and raced away firing his weapon form his back as he said, "this is why megatron order me as back up when I showed up! He doesn't trust rampage as far as you can rip his immortal spark out!</p><p>the crab then showed back up In tank mode firing making Rhinox jump forcover , "Slag it!" in a moment the Grab was tackled by Magnboss and the Rhino Robot took aim on the fauna " better!"</p><p>Yang was taking aim and firing on Ravage as Lion convoy's wrist blasters came out and he held his two guns shooting two as he said, "HOLD STILL RAVAGE!"</p><p>the deception laughed, "please your not much of a fight with out your titan spark mate!"</p><p>that is when a massive red blade dropped out of nowhere before him as Cerebros came out holding his two barrel gun as he said, "And I was judging the best way to handle this! With weaponized porals!"</p><p>Raven's eyes widen as four massive cannosn can up two of them fired point blank on Rampage one on Ravage's stomach.</p><p>while the Human jumped it and land beside the send flying evil cat who was changed to bot mode thanks to impact before becoming beast mode as he said, "We have nothing that can match the titan if he summons the ship! We must fall back!" he then ran as the Scorpina man hopped on his back.</p><p>Rampage was just a torso and his left arm crawling when the large combiner stabbed him in the back as he spoke with three voice, "were do you think your going!" he then used prowl to shit him.</p><p>The crap screamed in pain as he said," I CAN'T DIE YOU ASSHOLE!"</p><p>Yang got out of her exo suit and removed her helmet and looked at her stunned mom before Cerebros head came off turning back into Jaune who returned to human and the titan master said, "Form what I can gather your not in to Oz's force or salem's force mother in law so we can offer you a third option and leave the planet!"</p><p>in a moment prowl become his bot mode and looked to Raven and asked, "Grandma?"</p><p>At that moment Mangaboss broke apart and junior used his claw to crush a lock opening a cage but the girl inside Weiss backed away in stunned fear</p><p>Meanwhile on Remnant Depth charge was in bot mode using his sword to slash off a beowolf's head before shooting with his gun killing a few more, "I know X IS HERE! SOMEWHERE!"</p><p>his chest then fired off an energy blast killing a large ape one as what looked like nevermores flow in and he called out, "FLIGHT MODE!" he then transformed and took off flying around them spitting the energy blast one by one destroying them before he land on a cliff and turning to his bot mode!</p><p>he then heard shaking and spotted Ruby Velvet Nora and Ren in a moment the cybertronia's scan's matched them as he looked at them, "Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyria lie Ren, and Velvet scarlatina …. That first one and last one have to be made up!... Well I am not one to talk as I am named depth charge!"</p><p>Velvet shaking, "you're the guy that Rampage said who's mother soul he eat and it tasted like carrots!" she sounded fearful but Depth charge pulled out his gun.</p><p>the fish then said, "Now you listen here Rampage killed everyone I knew or cared about … wait your weapons are all transmetal alloy metal bladed…. You drove him back… Well done!" he said turning impressed.</p><p>They looked confused as he said, "I am Depth Charge a cypertronian of the Maximal fraction! My kind have been locked in an war for four billion years! Our former leaders coast us our planet our identities and worst of all made that unkillable monster to try and unleash on the other side only for it to join the other genocidal monsters! Now I know you have no reason to trust me but I am a man of my word and I promised yang and jaune I would try to be friends with you all!"</p><p>The team looked confused as the fishman pulled out a frame to show a picture taking on Gaia after they drove the cons off making Nora Ren and Ruby's eyes widen as their was Yang hugging on Jaune with shock as ruby said, "I SAW HIM FIRST SIS!"</p><p>The fish rolled his eyes, "Well to late he married her and as a hid with her now!" Ruby then fell to her knees and had a big no moment."</p><p>Later on at the BRawden Camp some of the bandits who where away returned as Jaune as Cerebros was using his space bridge to pull in morphing tech one of with was an eight teen wheeler.</p><p>the trail turned into a combat station load with guns while the cab became a jet and Rhinox smiled as he took off in it as he said, "All systems on armored convoy are a go!"</p><p>Yang was beside her mom out of her own armor as she smiled, "yeah but I am keeping with the Atv power loader mech thing! The wheel feet give me my sisters super speed."</p><p>Grimlock then came out of it in beast mode before transforming and he said, "Message form prime! Fort max's scanner things pinpoint megatron's spark here!"</p><p>before Raven could ask prowl said, "he turns into a fire breathing dragon Gram gram!" The maiden jumped in fear as she said, "FUCKING DRAGON! SHE HAS AN EVIL DRAGON ALIEN WAR MACHINE!"</p><p>Meanwhile Salem was using a jellyfish grimm headmaster lionheart who was horrified by the grimm controlled watts beside him as Salem said, "So do remember professor I could just remove that soul and use a grimm parasite to control you."</p><p>behind her Jetstorm was eyeing Watts in the crystal ball for some reason so she pushed the drone thing away, "jetstrom get out of here! Now we need that relic and sense the maiden is out of our hands and rampage is captured for now! I am sending megatron so do welcome the red dragon when he shows up headmaster he can rip souls out!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the new Team of Ruby Velvet Nora , Ren and Depth charge came to the ruins of Kuroyuri Ren was growling showing emotion and Nora looked saddened Something Ruby took notice of.</p><p>the transformer then said, "this was your home wasn't it you two! And like with me a monster came and destroyed it and everyone you cared about!" the fish said relating to them more then he would care to as he load his gun and drew his blade.</p><p>Ren nodded and he said, " yes we where children when the Nuckleavee came this sickening fusion of a grimm horse and an imp! It destroyed everything My semblance to power to clam down and mask emotion to all I touch saved me and Nora as we hugged in fear under the ruins of a home knowing full well all were dead!" he then screamed in rage making his semblance turned on as the thing appeared.</p><p>The imp remained limp till the horse stopped making the imp rider turned on and his claws stretched making everyone jump to avoid with Depth charge turning to his flight mode and spat an energy disk.</p><p>the horse moved making the imp turn off again! But once the horse stopped it continued and seemed to target Depth charge.</p><p>Ruby was firing as she avoided the stretched arms. Ren was using his weapon as twin guns to fire as Nora launched Grenades!</p><p>Velvet was firing shots form a copy of Depth charges gun as she said, "What is this nightmare!"</p><p>The maximal called out, "Depth charge maximize !" he landed changing to bot mode to use his sword to slash an arm as he said, "you haven't notice kids every time the horse moves the imp goes limp and lifeless the arms and legs can't work together!"</p><p>the grimm roared in rage knocking them back a bit like it was angry it's weakness was found, as the horse charged to try and hit the transmetal only for him to fire off a missile making the imp turn on and grab a building to pull them out of the way making it land shakingly on it's legs.</p><p>the transmetal then continued, "it is two things working together their team work is on point but not much as they can't work together unlike us! Ruby use your speed to draw attention!"</p><p>the former leader turned her weapon to Scythe mode and charged using the blade to protect herself if an arm got close!</p><p>the grimm roared and went to spin it's claw around in an arch to hit them all as Depth charge called out, " Velvet use a shield now mix it with that dust grab! Any dust!" the bunny called a copy of Jaune's shield infused with ice dust and in a moment the claw hit it and was incased in ice weighting it down.</p><p>The imp roared it couldn't move that arm anymore leaving it with one! The Transmetal looked to Nora as he said, "use those grenades! With the imp struggling to free it's arms the horse is frozen target it!"</p><p>the orange haired lady smiled as she fired and said, "Blow it's ass up literally got it fish man form outer space!" she said happily as she fired and in a moment the horse fell over as the blast took it's right legs it couldn't walk anymore!</p><p>the transformer took on his flight mode and said, "Ren with me hop on!" Ren smiled as he jumped on and took off his semblance hiding them as the fish man said, "Ok now this is important Ruby has the arm, So I am going to draw the Sonic scream to me while you flip back and decapitate it form behind Got it ninja boy?"</p><p>he nodded with a smile as he flow down and turned to bot mode! Making Ren fall. The transformer pulled out his sword and in a moment the grimm used a sonic scream to knock him away as Ren landed behind and used his two blade like scissors to cut the head off form behind as he landed on his foot and a knee! "for my family and friends!"</p><p>He then stood up as the imp start to dissolve and he fired on the horse killing it as well as he said, "for Nora's friends and family!" he smiled at the Fish guy who got up and he said, "that was great work there! And nice plan!"</p><p>The fish got up and rubbed his tented chest plate and said, "kid I've been hunting my version of this thing longer then you've been alive I know how to kill a monster or at least take it down sense X is immortal!"</p><p>At that point a Crow fell out of the air and became Qrow to Ruby's shock as she yelled out, "MY DRUNK UNCLE IS MAGIC!"</p><p>the fish guy looked at him and said, "your name is Qrow and you become a crow….Fitting and not like my kind haven't had worst names! I mean we have a cheetah named Cheetor for crying outloud! Now he would have been useful!"</p><p>the drunk held his weapon out and he said, "I don't know what you are but I don't like the fact your hanging out with my niece and friends."</p><p>Ruby then stepped in front of him, "and this fish out of water is the only reason we won uncle! He is not the bad guy here!"</p><p>Qrow took aim as he said, "out of the way Ruby! Something like him destroyed most of the Bradwen bandit tribe!"</p><p>while the completely organic members of the team said, "RAMPAGE!" Depth charge said, "X!"</p><p>The fish then hit his wrist as he said, "Look if you don't trust me maybe trust your nieces both of them! Pick up I know you two are in range!"</p><p>Yang's voice came over and said, "yoy flying fish man how's it hanging?" everyone gasped as a teary eyed Ruby called out, "BIG SISTER!"</p><p>Yang happily said, "Ruby girl can't wait to see you we're heading to meet you at the next kingdom you won't believe it the maiden story is true and My birth mom Raven is spring!"</p><p>Qrow spat out his drink and said, "SHE IS WHAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR HER!"</p><p>The teens turned to him weapons ready as he was keeping secrets that is when Jaune's voice said, 'there are two sides fighting over the power of the maidens right now guys! I don't know with side is good or evil but as they tried to make Pyrrha into one only for cinder to kill her to take I am guessing Cinder's side is the bad ones! So look no fighting! We'll meet up and get explanations their!"</p><p>Weiss's voice called over and said, "LISTEN TO THE METAL MAN BOTH OF THEM!"</p><p>Ren was confused before the fish Said, "Thanks to finding a master force band Jaune was reformatted into a hybrid between one of you and what I am! Class titan master with makes him outrank me by a long shot and a lot stronger too! I'll listen to him as I have fear of Fortress maximus!"</p><p>Nora then let out a blink and a call of, "That is the most epic name ever!"</p><p>Qrow put his weapon away, "semblance is working over time Fine Fish guy but if I detach a lie or any hint of you causing trouble your dead!"</p><p>Velvet blinked before she asked, " what's a titan master?" the fish guy said, "it means all giants are his slaves and he can decapitate you and wear your headless corpse as a suit!"</p><p>Weiss's voice said, "yeah saw some of that action… he used rampage body just now! The he ripped his head off and throw it away to get away!"</p><p>The fish guy then yelled out, "NOT COOL MAN! NOT COOL!"</p><p>Raven's voice said, "yeah try watching him put it on! I will never not see that in my sleep! Just gross!"</p><p>Everyone jumped at that and Ruby said, "Remind me to be nice to Jaune when I see him next!" She said nervously.</p><p>Meanwhile in the Grimm lands.</p><p>waspinator and the transmetal Terrorsaur were in beast mode the dinosaur saying, "and that is when we followed your spark trail lord Megatron ready to serve you again like ravage and rampage!"</p><p>Waspinator then hissed out, "Wazzzzpinator hate thizzzz flezzzhy botzzzz everywhere with zzzzuper powerzzzzz" Star scream then spoke out, "and I wish I was rooming with one of them instead of a clown like you!"</p><p>Megatron held his chin and said, "oh yes! But this won't do! The maximal have a combiner and titans even with Jetstorms new control over those biker vehicons we are out gunned!"</p><p>Ravage walked up hands behind his back in bot mode as he said, "that is where I can help! AS you should have figured this planet is were the omegalock was last seen!" the transformers looked at him, "teams of autobots and deceptions were sent after it I know of one combiner team that are old friends waiting to be awaken to fight for us again! But there is still the matter of the titan master! Once combined they would be under his control! To use our combiner we need one of our own! And for that we meet master force bands!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby Ren nora and Velvet were in a house waiting with Grow and the new Ozpin Oscar as Velvet said, "Why did the fish guy fly over before we got to the city?"</p><p>Ren was spinning his weapon as he said, "he is hunting what killed his family I can relate to such a quest!" he said defending the transmetal.</p><p>before Oscar could say a word a red portal opened and out came Weiss Yang riding her Atv Mech suit thing in Atv mode. Ruby's eyes sparkled at it.</p><p>then out stepped pinpoint, and in car mode Prowl rolled out and transformed. Finally in his titan master form Jaune walked out before returning to human form and cracking his knuckles and touching his face under his left eye he had the autobot symbol tattooed their.</p><p>Ozpin's voice then came form Oscar as he said, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?"</p><p>A lot of story telling later Ruby was hugging Prowl's gun mode as she said, " ISN'T MY NEWPHEW THE CUTIES IG ASS GUN EVER!" she said happily cuddling the little minicon.</p><p>Weiss was nervous on the couch, "I am still stuck at fort Max mode for Jaune I saw it when this giant grimm came! The poor Monster!" she said holding her face as Jaune smirked.</p><p>Velvet raised a hand as she watched Ren and Nora hugging him and she said, "yeah something is way different about you other then metal mode Jaune!" she said wanting to figure it out.</p><p>the Arc then happily said, "It's the big bot energy!"</p><p>Pinpoint then said, "yeah no one has more of that then Fortress Maximus!"</p><p>Ozpin then said, "I know this is new! But we most focus on the relic and Lionheart." He said trying to draw focus.</p><p>Yang grabbed the check of her husband that had the autobot system, "We are just here to help Family Oz! you see this symbol it's Autobot! If you aren't the holder of the matrix of leadership we ain't under your command!"</p><p>That is when Prowl jumped out of Ruby's arms going to car mode and drove into the backyard where he turned to gun mode and shoot the ground rapidly like the oozie he was he then turned to bot mode and pulled out three small plats and ran back in and hand them to his dad leaving everyone confused as he said, 'Minicons dad!"</p><p>Jaune then held them and used his Aura boosting and in a moment the three plates flow out of his hands and turned into the alt modes of the Energon Street action minicon team.</p><p>the hover craft dirt bike and ATV transformed to bot mode and soon all four minicons were making beeping sounds.</p><p>Everyone was staring wide eyed Qrow took a drink as Nora said "DO IT AGAIN!"</p><p>Weiss then held her hands up, "yeah Can you four stop beeping and speak our langue I mean Prowl can kind of!"</p><p>the four minicons held their Chins and in a moment high wire did a hand gesture Yang point and asked, "Isn't that Lo juniors power link and combine Sigh?" she asked before in a moment the Three Mino cons merged into one larger robot. At with point Prowl turned ot gun mode and plugged in to the arm of the Combiner making it call out with four voice " Perceptor online! Sorry for that the two guys and one girl who made me can only speak minicon, I am only able to speak your langue thanks to Prowl offering to plug in as an addiction!" he called out.</p><p>Velvet was poking the minicon bot as she let out a ask of, "with part is the girl?" she sounded Confused.</p><p>Qrow then said, "I am not drunk enough for this!" he said walking off.</p><p>Ozpin then spoke, "Well then Perceptor was it can we ask what was so important that you need to be …. Merged!?" he asked stunned by this.</p><p>the Combiner who was only slightly taller then a human said, "the Street action teams mission was location of the omega lock with prowl informed of is the objective of the Remnant autobot team."</p><p>In a moment Yang was pushing him outside, "Ok this is autobot stuff Jaune outside now everyone stay in here!" she said flaring her semblance.</p><p>Meanwhile in the Grimlands facing a cliff side was a metal round wall.</p><p>Ravage was beside Waspinator and Mercury and in a moment the wasp took on his bot mode, with the robot head showing starscream was in control, "that pod's signature it's the terrorcons!" he sounded horrified.</p><p>That is when the head span to waspinator who said, "May be Wesss no wake up zzzzhark that walk on land troll flying dino thing and two two headed dragonzzzzz after all wezzzz already has megatron!"</p><p>the head span back to starstream as he said, "I have to agree with the clown on this one Ravage old buddy old pal! Let's not wake up this group of monster bots who becom abominus when merged."</p><p>Ravage laugh as he became his robot mode as he patted the human on his back, "why when we have such a lucky future power master!"</p><p>Mercury looked confused as ravage blast open a whole in the metal wall they found in the mountain and he point to a machine, "this is a binary bounding unite step in and we well not only reawaken the terrorcon's but you will become their power master the thing that will give them the power need to become the titan Abominus by combining and the mind controlling the giant. By Combining your martial arts skills with the titan he shall be a more powerful force for destruction! Enter it and become more then you dreamed!" he said making a fist.</p><p>Starscream looked at the human and yelled, "DON'T DO IT MAN!"</p><p>The killer smiled as he walked into the pod, "Do it! give me the power!" he demanded as Ravage hit start.</p><p>their was a flash and a blast as starscream became a wasp he flow back as waspinator said, "that not waszzzzzpinator who made oil!" he said pointing at the puddle of black liquid below them, Starscreams voice then said, "yeah that was me sorry!"</p><p>That is when five roars wereheard as the beast modes of the terrorcon's stepped out and took on their bot modes roaring.</p><p>that is when some one in titan master armor like Jaune walked out his torso was Grey he was mostly grey bit he had a black helmet, Black hands and arm form the elbow down and solid black legs and a blackpack with what looked like a strange engine, with looked like a black cube with his personal symbol in Grey as he laughed, "Mercury Black the power master Ok listen up Terrorcons you are bound to me! If you want to be This giant thing you need me! Now let's form this Abominus thing!" he said demanding.</p><p>hun-gurr then roared, "Me like Power master! Power links and combine!" he then took on his torso form as a panel opened and Mercury flipped into an engine block and went in the panel closing on hims Blot and Rippersnapper became legs while Sinnertwin and Cutthroat the arms.</p><p>the feet and hands were summoned and plugged in as the Combiner landed feet down roaring. The wasp flow away screaming with two panicked voice.</p><p>the Combiner banged his chest before throwing a kick to the mountain making it crumble in front of him form the impact force he then did a flip and throw a punch before doing some martial arts moves.</p><p>it then spoke with all six's voice with mercury's being the leader as he said, "Oh yeah man! This is the Shit! Jaune shame for hogging something greater!"</p><p>later at the palace the ground shock as Hanzel ran in saying, "GIANT!" that is when Abominus looked in making emerald scream and Cinder growl before it spoke, "Relax Guys it's just Mercury merged with my five new friends the terrorcon's please call us Abominus!"</p><p>Tyrian held his chin and said, "Oh So we can do that? I want to do that! Becoming a giant looks so fun plus you could kill by just walking! I love it! love it!"</p><p>Cinder growled jealous of the power as Megatron said, "We are currently looking for our version of Fort Max trust me you crazy ass you are number one on becoming the one in control of it after all it's a giant scorpion!"</p><p>To be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Qrow leading Ruby, Ren, Nora Oscar, Weiss and Velvet in their was the head master with Cinder , Hazel and emerald.</p><p>In a moment Qrow screamed, "TRATIOR!"</p><p>out side blasts happened it was quickly a riot white fang the fauns of menagerie , and megatron and his force voice the on remnant bots.</p><p>Jaune was in his Armor fighting mercury he used his sword to block a kick, "you disgust me!"</p><p>mercury flipped landing by the in beast mode terrorcon's as he said, "why we are both masters of transformers we are the same! As such you can't control me! POWER LINKS COMBINE ABOMINUS!" before long the six where combined and mercury roared as he stepped on the ground opening a giant fissure.</p><p>Jaune jumped back as Preceptor using prowl fired on it as Magnaboss fired his missiles on it the animal combiner spoke, "fire most fight fire combiners most fight combiners we have one more bot then you together!" he said pointing with his sword.</p><p>Mercury just shrugged off the damage as he spoke with his and the other five's voices and said, " but you can't handle us!" he said going in for a heavy drop kick down on the ground making the two smaller combiners jump.</p><p>Yang in her Exo-suit had Pinpoint on her left wrist shooting at the bike vehicons " DON'T TOUCH ME YOU UNDEAD FUCKS!" she then jumped into Blake and looked at her and she said, "look if it isn't little miss left me dead! You know fuck you!" her wheel feet then charged off.</p><p>Blake blinked, "…. Yang? Why the fuck are you a cyborg?" before she could get an answer she shivered as Adam's voice said, "hello my kitty!"</p><p>That is when beast mode Grimlock jumped out roaring and biting the Bull's left arm off making him drop his blade and scream.</p><p>he jumped and fired, "FILTHY BEAST!" Only for Grimlock to jump back and take on his boot mode and hold out his spinning shield as he charged slashing off his other arm.</p><p>before the bull man could scream Grimlock brough in his fist smashing his head between them killing him, "That's king of beast to you! Stupid bull!"</p><p>he then looked to the scared catgirl behind him and he point to his symbol, "this symbol mean me not evil!" Transmetal two Ravage in beast mode then tackled him as he called out, "JUST LIKE OLD TIMES!"</p><p>Above came the Grimm including massive whales and Jaune spoke into his wrist, "We got massive flying whales I am going to need to go Fort max!" he said as the battleship maximus came out of a porta land opened fired on the air born grimm to everyone's shock.</p><p>Jaune then called out, "Transform double head on! "before long he was fortress maximus the titan and he summoned his sword and with a swung with made a shockwave slashed the pod of flying whale grimm in half as he saw more coming, "Salem won't quick!"</p><p>Megatron laughed, "victory will be ours!" a moment a giant gorilla fist hit him up side the head sending him crashing to the ground were he had to take on his beast mode to get up and look up at Optimus primal.</p><p>the dragon looked at the matrix, "Well aren't we a primal prime!"</p><p>Raven opened a portal as her tribe with action master gear entered the battle and said, "white fang Grimm and all the cons that aren't minicons! I repeat don't mix my grandson up for the bad guys!" she called out her eyes glowing as she walked through held out her hands to send off elemental blast to clear the area.</p><p>She notice Blake looking up scared at Fort max and she said, "It's just my son in law Jaune arc!"</p><p>the Cat girl screamed, "JAUNE!" Fort max turned and said, "oh hi Blake long time no seen been through some changes lately!" he said while slashing a dragon grimm in half down the middle.</p><p>sun then stopped swinging and looked up and said, "I don't know what you been doing or who you been doing it with but you need to cut it out! YOU ARE TO DAM BIG!"</p><p>Optimus meanwhile was in jetmode chasing megatron as he fired and said, "all units this is optimus primal, this is a cluster fuck as the humans say!"</p><p>Rhinox was firing his gatling guns in to the horde of Grimm and vehicons and said, "yeah it is!"</p><p>Lion convoy in his beast mode popped out his massive claws as he landed on Abominus back and his claws dug in making the Combiner scream in pain as he said, "I WON'T LET YOU CRUSH MY SON!"</p><p>Maganboss then broke up to avoid a kick back in to Lio Junior who had shoulder spikes pop up as he fired a Blast form between them like a sling shot that hit the left arm as he said, "Left arm now!"</p><p>Skywarp in the air point his wings firing the missiles at it as SanTon broke his club apart and his hands moprhed as they merged in becoming cannons as he fired off energy shoots at the left arm's shoulder.</p><p>Perceptor used prowl to rapid fire on it " this better have a point!" Depth charge then took a moment form fighting rampage to shoot at it making the Combiner's arm fall off with made it scream as all the other parts were ejected.</p><p>Lio convoy jumped off taking on his robot mode pulling out his guns and popping out his wrist blasters as he looked to his son, "good thing is one can't connect the fusion ends till he is repaired they can't become Abominus!"</p><p>the now split apart six bots watched as Magnaboss reformed and charged with it's blades, mercury then said, "Set back! We need a back up Limb!" he said as he jumped on to the transformed cutthroat's back as it took to the air.</p><p>Meanwhile inside while lionheart was running and hazel was attacking Oscar, Cinder was growling as Raven entered the room and she said, "the spring maiden here for the relic."</p><p>raven then shocked even her brother as she said, "No! I was told it attracts Grimm so my plan to hide it was all for nothing I missed out on my daughter's life because of a plan to save the world that was doomed to fail! I Don't' care about the relic but you do so I'll just stop you form getting it!" she said as she summoned a sword of ice as Cinder went on the attack.</p><p>And while the two maiden battled Raven said, "it's a mistake I won't repeat with my grandson not that it matters to you! Or you could understand!" In a moment cinder made her grimm arm stretch to grab Raven's wrist ripping the outfit to reveal a minicon symbol as she said, "you won't remove that mark!" the maiden was clearly in raged by this as she summoned fire everywhere burning the building making everyone who wasn't magic Run away.</p><p>As Raven opened the gate to the relic and Cinder followed her.</p><p>In the battle Starscream was in control as he said, "I do believe this is time to retreat!" Waspinator took over the head flipping as he said, "Waspinator agree with body zzznatcher timezzzz to fly away! We no have titan! No more!"</p><p>Megatron took on his bot mode as he looked to the tank mode optimus firing on him and he said, "I hate to agree with a bug but he is correct" he ten spoke in to his wrist, "Salem we need to leave we lost our titan!"</p><p>As the portal opened up Jetstorm dropped something into a computer as he spoke something with the human he was made form's voice and said, "Just a bit more time pretending to be him I will have my revenge!"</p><p>As the cons were falling back Optimus took on his bot mode and fired off an allspark cannon to try and hit megatron only for the dragon to take on beast mode and scream, "OUR BATTLE WILL END ONE DAY OPTIMUS BUT NOW TODAY CONS FALL BACK LET THE GRIMM AND WHITE FANG COVER FOR US! WE MOST REPAIR OUR COMBINER! AND FIND HIM A SPARE LIMB!"</p><p>Meanwhile in the vault Cinder was frozen.</p><p>Salem walked in to get the relic she looked to the minicon symbol tatoo she had a small flash back to prowl looking at an Owl cutely amazed at the bird asking her to tell him about it and she smiled, " those are the moments I missed out on!" She took it and cried, "that is my reason to hate ozpin and the reason why I won't let my daughter or grandson travel with him this time. Any more!"</p><p>Jaune as fort max brake apart letting the big transtector become it's battle ship as he landed in his Cerebros form holding his massive broad sword slashing a griffon in half as he called out, "optimus the grimm are drawn to negative emotions the masses are in a panic stop the white fang and then calming the massive are need it! I need Ren I can boost his aura!"</p><p>In a moment optimus grabbed Ren and said, "Sorry Jaune needs to barrow him to end the grimm attack handle the white fang!" he then flow Ren up to Cerebros who grabbed him and boosted his aura and in jaune's voice said, "Just your semblance now!"</p><p>Ren did so calming everyone down as the transformers handled the grimm while the living handled the white fang.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day at the train station While most of the gang were demanding Ozpin hand oscar's body back to the boy or dealing with lionheart being made a hero.</p><p>Jaune was in human form. was walking to Raven with Yang. " So again your taking prowl to my sister and her wife to explain this no stops! No punny business!" he said as prowl walked to his grandma holding a plush owl.</p><p>Raven rolled her eyes, "Trust me I may have had problems with Ozpin and lost out on years with my daughter on some nutty plan but I have learned and I won't make the same mistakes with the autobots or my grandson! I don't understand why you aren't coming with us?"</p><p>Jaune then held his nose, "the street action Minicon team have cans to locate the omega lock but they are damaged and Rhinox can't figure out how to repair or make them better so we need to travel low to the ground to find a clue sadly. It's going to be long and boring …. And I guess cold! But it won't matter if I am in titan master form!"</p><p>yang banged her fist to summon her action master armor as she petted prowl's head, "and my action master armor is temperature controlled. Now prowl be good for gramgram, your aunts and cousin! Now gun mode unless you have to kill a grimm or scare off a con got it!" he nodded happily and she said, "that's my boy!"</p><p>prowl waved and said, 'I promise not to leave you yanging mom!" he said as he walked in to Raven's portal with said maiden. Yang covered her heart and said, "protoform first pun! My heart! They grow up so fast!" she said so proud.</p><p>jaune took on his titan master form " I hope the others will be ok on the train!" he then looked to the news show casing the transformers in that riot form last night as he said, "I hope they understand some of us are here to protect!"</p><p>Yang then got on her Atv and said, "probably not!" She then took off.</p><p>later on in the snow Jaune riding the motor bike of the street action team Blake, Weiss, Ruby Nora, Oscar Qrow and some old ladyin the snow as ruby called out Jinn and time stopped as Ruby yelled, "I WANT TO KNOW ALL THAT'S GOING ON!"</p><p>While Jinn would show them what she showed the group and the old woman in cannon she would also tell them about the transformers and soon she came to the omegalock as she said, "and the item with can restore a world and primus landed in Atlas currently in the mines of dust in it's mountain areas. Deep in the ice and snow! "</p><p>Jaune had his wrist recording all of this and when time start he sent a the message back to Gaia, "going to need Tigerton he is use to working in the cold!"</p><p>At that Point Qrow was about to hit Oscar but Nora grabbed his arm and seemed to bend it in a way that made the older huntsmen scream in pain, " Now now Let's not Blame Oscar for what the Oz did! After all I am sure Ozpin has figured out a way to end this."</p><p>Oscar was on his knees, " he's gone he locked himself up!" he said holding his head, "I am just going to be another one of his lives aren't I!" he said crying.</p><p>Weiss picked up the cane and returned it to Oscar as she said, "No you are your own person!"</p><p>Qrow who was in pain yelled, "Don't lie to the boy we are better then that!" in a moment Jaune landed a metal punch to Qrow's head knocking him out making Nora let go!</p><p>The street action them then combined and they said, "Prowl download your langue to our combine form, I am stunned humanity got two go around here but we most remain come there is a snow storm coming and only Yang's Atv can work on it! and the storm is probably about to start blocking Jaune's connect with Fortress maximus, and even if not he can use it till the operation is done!"</p><p>Blake looked at Jaune and said, "What operation?" the titan master then said, "Tumor removal…. Alpha Q is very aggressive! Yes my tumor has a name it makes that clear!"</p><p>yang shivered as she said, "it scares me! It looked me in the eye and insulted me! You can't unsee that!"</p><p>while the gang looked confused making the old lady say, "… now I've seen everything!"</p><p>Meanwhile on Gaia.</p><p>Blackarania was in robot mode holding her weapon as Silverbolt in robot mode held his weapons they were inside battleship maximus in one of the would be legs and their rooted in by his tubes was alpha Q qho point at them as his three faces yelled, "YOU WILL NEVER GET RID OF US! WE ARE ALPHA Q!" his tendrils then popped up with chain saws and they went at the couple.</p><p>while the fuzor and transmetal two were blocking chain saw trikes and firing above Ratrap had a sniper rifle and he took aim and in a moment he smiled and fired hitting the thing in the head killing it, "And tumor is dead! I am going to off load all the ammo on it to be safe!"</p><p>Meanwhile in the snow storm they cam to a farm called the brunswick farm when they came in Jaune's visor beeped, "corpse in all bed rooms in the beds! My scanners can pick it up! Along with a pit of Grimm below!"</p><p>Maria's eyes mimicked a raised one as she asked, "Now why would you go and tell us that youngster?"</p><p>Perceptor then said, "I will go handle the Grimm!" he then raced off down below as Yang smiled and said, "got to love drive! I guess we root around for supplies…. While burning everyone who is dead!"</p><p>Qrow held his wrist as he said, "or just burn them to stay warm!" in a moment the old lady hit him in the leg with her cane, "CUT THAT OUT!"</p><p>the old bird walked off, "my sister was right about you Ozpin!" he said shooting a scare at Oscar with made Jaune push the boy behind him.</p><p>Ruby then looked to her sister, "is it to late to latch on to someone else as a cool older relative?" she asked worried.</p><p>Yang removed her helmet and shock her hair right, "if it's possible for me to call Raven mom it's not to late! I just hope Jaune's message about the omegalock location went through we don't need megatron getting it or Salem! As I am pretty sure Salem's magic may get the thing running with out a cyberplanet key! Even if it's just at a fourth we would be slag!"</p><p>the titan master nodded as he said, "I am going to go use your Atv to help me dig you get the bodies out back it'll be a mass grave but It's better then this!"</p><p>Blake then let out a yell of, "WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS!?" she already knew she was just stunned by how calm everyone was being about all this!"</p><p>Weiss sighed and said, " ….. I was kidnapped then saved and the kidnappers turned out to be the goodguys! I am done being shocked that and I am scared of Fort max stepping on me! I mean this giant grimm showed up and Jaune cut them apart so easily he didn't even need all those build in guns or his sword he just ripped them apart!" She said turning worried and scared as she said, "And I overheard those cons talking about something that can match that!"</p><p>Meanwhile.</p><p>Megatron was working on one of the cycle drones he altered it, it looked different hand hands now in it's bot mode as he said, "their it's almost done!" he then load in the fragment of rampages spark and he said, "now turn online Thrust my second Vehicons general and combiner limb!"</p><p>the bike turned to bike mode before transforming back, "yeah limb grade combiner trust ready!"</p><p>Mercury walked up to the biker bot and happily said, "Welcome your my teams spare limb!"</p><p>thrust then said, "So I am a fucking hook hand or a peg leg gee don't all feel super fly!" he said sarcastically.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Salem's grimmlands after just telling everyone cinder will not be contacted she walked out seeing trust act as Abominus left arm giving it a buzzsaw for a hand and she smiled at it " perfect upgrade all the cycle drones to be limbs and find more torsos!"</p><p>Meanwhile at the Farm.</p><p>Qrow was passed out Drunk inside but form the window of the room one could see outback Jaune in his titan was pushing the corpse into the mass grave he had dug using Yang's exo-suit Atv.<br/>Wwith triggered Oscar to open the door and walk out to talk to him,"… your kind of in the same place as me!"</p><p>Jaune turned to him as the boy said, "you are you yet someone else now too!" the titan master nodded, So Oscar continued, "How do you deal with it? fearing you are losing sight were Jaune arc starts and Fort Max ends?"</p><p>The arc then said, "Well kid I am Jaune arc emissary Cerebros and fort max I am four guys up here!" he said tapping his head with his fist! Before pushing another corpse into the grave put. " So that is where we are different I have it twice as bad with the forced multiple personality."</p><p>Oscar looked down and rubbed his wrist and said, "Ok I see your point!" but he looked up when Jaune said, "But you have it worst on the control issue."</p><p>the titan master said, "I am Emissary when I call out master force to become a titan master , I am Cerebros when I am plugged into battle ship maximus body using it as my transtector! And when I and it are plugged into the battle ship I am Fortress Maximus , if neither of those things are meet I am Jaune Arc. My personality beginnings and ends are clearly marked, you don't have that!" he then kicked the last of the farmers bodies in to the pit.</p><p>The farm boy looked to the cane and said, "yeah I see your point I don't have lines that divide me and Ozpin!"</p><p>Jaune then put a hand on his head, "and Combiners don't have those lines either when merged but all the personality work together towards a common goal guide by the clearly marked leader! Your not Ozma's first host I am sure the other ones are up in their with you! Waiting to help! Just ask!"</p><p>Oscar blinked before he walked back inside and sat down and put his hands together, "Ok not Ozma or oz anyone else in their!" his eyes closed as he heard a voice.</p><p>inside his mind he saw the pretend God version as he said, "I am here!"</p><p>The hermit then appeared and said, "As am I!"</p><p>the Drunkard then appeared to him, as he said, "yeah me too new me! Please kick the drinking problem for me! Let's not end up like this Qrow bastard!"</p><p>The settler then showed up and said, "yeah you're not alone kid!" he said sounding friendly. "</p><p>the inquisitor then showed up and bowed, "yes I am here as well within you boy!"</p><p>The wizard who made the maidens said, "yeah my old bones are still here as well kiddo!"</p><p>the king of Vale then walked up and smiled proudly, "so am I so have pride my new incarnation!"</p><p>Oscar a looked around him just stunned and wide eyed at it! before he woke to the real world. He held his head as he walked off Nora looked to him and hugged him,"Oh what's wrong cute little boy oz!"</p><p>the boy then let out a flat, "there is a party in my head and all the past mes are in their!"</p><p>the orange haired lady, "really wish I could view that as a joke but, so the past yous are in your head! How many guys is that inside you…..That came out wrong!" she said turning eye wide and shivering.</p><p>something Oscar said as he spoke with not just his voice but all the past ozpins he had meet's voice, "We would say!" Oscar covered his mouth then spoke normal, "…. So is that going to happen every time we agree or what?"</p><p>other voice came form him talking through him and Nora let go nodding as she said, "amazing and creepy!"</p><p>She then walked by the old lady and said, "Leave Oscar alone grimm reaper he is having a conversion with all the past hims! Weirder then it sounds!"</p><p>Maria then said, "and at my age I thought I saw it all but here we are!"</p><p>Meanwhile Weiss walked into a room to see Yang trying to get signal and the white haired lady said, "so what are you doing up here?"</p><p>Yang then said, "trying to get a signal so I can call and check in on prowl!" She said like a worried mother.</p><p>the Schnee crossed her arms and she said, "he's a car I highly doubt much can happen to him!"</p><p>Meanwhile.</p><p>At saphron's house.</p><p>the arc sister was watching prowl roll around in car mode whistling she was weird out mostly because her brother's wife was the daughter of the spring maiden who was here.</p><p>Rave then looked at prowl and said, "Prowl look at grandma!" prowl refused as she said, "Prowl change to bot mode!"</p><p>prowl then let out a flat," but then it would be crushed!" he then gasped having realized he shouldn't have said that!</p><p>Raven gasped and held her face, "GOOD LORD MAN IN THE NAME OF THE GODS GIVE IT SOME AIR!" the car's trunk opened and out flow a panting Owl.</p><p>Saphron's jaw dropped, "…The hell did I just see!" she said confused by it as prowl turned to his robot mode and looked version tapping his fingers.</p><p>the spring maiden crossed her arms, "…. Prowl why do you keep sticking owls in your trunk?"</p><p>Later on in the Grimmlands</p><p>emerald was growling as she throw a punch at Mercury, "you could have grabbed her!"</p><p>mercury jumped back as he said, "No I couldn't she was under ground and me and the terrorcon's fusion broke when we had no arm! Beside who cares about Cinder she doesn't care about us!"</p><p>the green haired lady growled and pulled out her weapons as Mercury took on his power master form and he said, "Try it you can't brake my plating! I am sorry she can control you so easily by pretending to me a mom! Trust me no parents can be better then ones like her! My father was like her he beat me abused me cut off my leg and when I got my semblance he used his to take it away I never got it back as I had to kill him to survive! It's why the Terrorcons accept me as one of them! They know horror and I know horror! So come on try it! I just need hun-gurr and we can form abominus with saw hands so easy thanks to those zombie biker bots!"</p><p>emerald left as Mercury said, "if you don't like what you do you are doing the wrong thing and it's to late to turn back now!"</p><p>Tyrion walked in and held his hands as he said, "Very true my friend very true! Now come along we are going hunting in the artic for scoprinok not the clown named after him the real evil fort Max after all they say I would make the best titan master for it! and power equal to fort Max should be ours it's only fair play after all!"</p><p>later on the next day in the snow.</p><p>Everyone was rolling on a wagon being pulled by Yang's Atv witch she was driving as she said, "Also jaune my mom's text came through Prowl put another owl in his trunk again!"</p><p>Jaune held the bridge of his nose and asked "WHY?"</p><p>Qrow held his head growling form his hangover, "keep it down robot man I am to hung over to be alive</p><p>Meanwhile on Gaia Optimus primal was smiling the two titan workers had made one amazing city for them and human allies as he walked around it in beast mode as he said, "Nice work very nice work!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile in the town while our traveling group was ways away, Raven Velvet Ren Prowl and depth charge were bend.</p><p>the atlas titan mech had been destroyed by Abominus and the streets were flooded with the upgrade drones. The biker bots were taking away the injured cut through as Abominus held his new buzzsaw left hand out as he said, "Come on out small shits! Abominus wants to play!"</p><p>Raven had Prowl close to him hiding behind a tree but Depth charge held out his hand and said, "transform target one!" the little target master then took on his gun form and went in to the fish guys hand as he said, "thank you kid will be needing it look the old think of knocking off a limb won't work the streets are flood with replacement arms and legs!"</p><p>Velvet was summoning wire frame copies of the transmetal's weapons as she said, "let me guess we got to go for the head now don't we?"</p><p>Ren sighed as he held his guns, "they couldn't just let us pass they had to make us try to steal one of their jets but now shits fucked and the atlas base is gone!"</p><p>Raven then summoned an ice sword as she said, "Well then Fish guy I am trusting my grandson to you! Don't let me down! Form what I heard you figured out how to handle a fused grimm so how do we handle this fusion monster!"</p><p>The fish guy then said, "We need to distract it! harder time the merged minds have thinking of what to do the more he will be open and also the target isn't the head it's the chest panel mercury is riding in powering the fusion! I am the only sniper here so draw fire I'll take aim with Prowl!"</p><p>the humans then ran out as Velvet fired and said, "I never liked you any way mercury!"</p><p>Abominus then tired to step on her only for her to held out the transmetal sword stabbing the feet making him take it off and yell, "RABBIT BITCH!"</p><p>Ren was running behind him firing as he said, "I most be crazy! I probably am if this shit is happening!" the thing turned to try and crush him under fist only for Velvet to fire off the fish guns two missiles hitting him in the back.</p><p>the combiner roared as he turned only to be hide form the left side by shards of Nice then a fireball then a ball of lighting with sharked him and the fusion roared as tried to slash her with his buzzsaw hand.</p><p>Raven jumped back before taking to the air to fly and fire! Velvet changed to Rwby's weapon in gun mode and fired as she said, "is this working?" she asked as she jumped avoiding a stomp.</p><p>Ren then ran firing while avoiding the fist, "Not yet!"</p><p>Raven flow around the buzz saw hand and that is when all three limps tried to hit their targets at once and Depth charge fired hitting the chest panel.</p><p>Abominus yelled and covered the panel with his hand as Depth charge said, "we need to force that hand out of the way!" he then had to jump to avoid being crushed under foot holding prowl and firing on him before he said, "Ok need to change plans! Prowl go car mode!"</p><p>The minicon changed as the fish bot took on his flight mode and took to the air firing form the air with Raven making the combiner fail his buzzsaw arm around in rage wildly losing it's self to blood lust and beastly rage!</p><p>As it's legs tried to step on Velvet and Ren that is when Prowl got it and raced off saying, "I am an autobot!" He then spotted an ice ramp his grandma made and rolled up it jumping landing on the combiner's shoulder where he flipped to gun mode right by the head.</p><p>he then turned to bot mode and jumped as the hand went to slap him making the beast hit it's own head and prowl grabbed the exposed power master engine and thanks to gravity he fell pulling mercury out as he did so.</p><p>the merged bots broke apart into beast mode of bike mode in the drone's case as mercury turned to his own bot mode and growled kicking prowl in the chest knocking the minicon to the ground before him.</p><p>Prowl hit the ground with a bounce as he said, "…. My frame hurts!"</p><p>Raven then roared her magic storming around her as the drone ran off the cliff side choosing to end it's being then face her!"</p><p>Hun-gurr then spotted mercury sparking, "power master damage fall back if he dies we will never be abominus again!" he and the other dragon then breath fire in to the water making steam to escape behind!</p><p>Raven then landed to tent to her grandson to see he had a foot shaped dent in his chest and her eyes widened, "I WILL RIP HIS HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT UP HIS ASS!" fire stormed around her making the forest around them flash to ash.</p><p>Prowl blinked in horror before saying, "or we could get a dent fixing kit!"</p><p>At that point giant Sea grimm appeared s depth charge said, "great and most of our weapons are out of ammo or wrecked and the streets are still load with biker drones! We can handle the drones but not this!"</p><p>that is when guns fired on the grimm handling them as team Rwby and Nora came to them and called out, "you start the fight with out us not cool guys!"</p><p>Meanwhile in the city the ground was shaking as in the water fortress Maximus who had his leg cannons firing on the large grimm summoned his sword and stabbed the ground and about one hundred drones leaving Saphron Terra cotta who was holding Adrian look up at the massive bot.</p><p>Saphron gulped and said, "… little brother?" Fort max then spoke in Jaune's voice, "yeah get to a safe house the large grimm are mine!"</p><p>at that point a flying metal tiger landed and quick drew guns shooting at them as he said, "Tigerton ready!"</p><p>Perceptor then rushed in smashing through a biker drone " street action team minicon ready!"</p><p>At that point a polar bear walked up and took on it's bot mode and ripped one in half, "polar claw ready!"</p><p>What looked like a Penguin then slide out taking on it's own bot mode and firing on the horde, ""Break ready!"</p><p>Tigerton held his guns out and said, "you three most be Jaune's family please get to the shelter team artic attack has this!"</p><p>cherry red and blossom were power linked firing off their Powerlink Cannon at the things, "Don't for get about us their commander Tigerton!"</p><p>the transmetal tiger opened his chest plate flash freezing a swarm of bike drones, "I couldn't remember they are undead kill all of the biker bots!"</p><p>thrust was watching as huntsmen joined the fight and he hit the side of his head, "Biker dumbass this is your general retreat half of you distract the bots the other half move if we are all gone Abominus has no back up limbs!"<br/>In the water fort max had finished off a large number of the large sea grimm with guns alone but his Ammo hit zero as he switched to hatching them apart with his blade.</p><p>Oscar was watching as he protect a shelter holding out his Cane to summon a magic barrier between him and Rampage who was firing away as he growled, "I won't fail!"</p><p>Rampage laughed as he felt pain thrust was using their shared spark to make him listen, "fuck your lucky my half brother holds the pain collar wiz kid!" he then took on his tank mode and charged away.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Battleship maximus Saphron Arc was watching Jaune talk to Primal on a monitor , " Town safe Atlas pride lost as they were helpless! And Also our smart movie of getting an atlas airship and flying that in low key is gone , thanks to abominus. All shuttles are destroyed Meaning we'll have to contact Atlas and fly in as battle ship maximus!"</p><p>On Gaia in the newly build City Primal was holding his chin arms crossed as he said, "that's just prime!" the sarcasm was clear as he added, "I do not like that thief was the smart action of this new plan takes away battle ship maximus I know it belong to you but our normal space bridge generator is not operational yet so we depend on it's for warping!"</p><p>he said looking to see Metroplex say, "yeah!" he rubbed the top of his head with his buddy and said, "We just can't figure out why the power cell is draining man! Maybe if we had Rhinox here instead of getting the action master gear running for the Bradwen tribe!"</p><p>Primal point as he said, "you know we can't spare that! We need to keep our truces going! We need all the help we can to get the omega lock off of Remnant!"</p><p>he then turned back to the monitor as he said, "Jaune I don't like any of the actions you haven taken but you know the planet and I trust your judgement the bots with you are your team you read as diplomate to Atlas, After you make repairs!"</p><p>Jaune saluted and hung up! And optimus turned to see the space bridge generator working as metroplex said, "We found the bug their was a bug inside the thing! …. Kind of punny!"</p><p>In the battleship he our blonde was holding his head, "that is not what I want to hear Big sis I barely hit it off with my wife let along a country!"</p><p>Saphron then said, " yeah I saw Prowl striking out using your pick up lines on blossom he said and I quote names Prowl arc short sheet the ladies love it!"</p><p>the blonde face palmed as he said, "great that's just prime!" he said walking off and he saw his sister pointing to an area that looked like a meal scar as she said, "it's were he had my toothed clawed tendril and chainsaw having tumor removed!"</p><p>the older sister jumped and shut the hell up as Jaune came to a spot were they could see day light, "those things just had to land a leg slash! It hurts more then it looks!" he said rubbing his left leg in pain his older sister even noticed he was limping like he had the injury.</p><p>Saphron then blinked, "but how it's a ship not you…." She then notice the ship light with Aura as Jaune boost his making her jaw drop as she said, "that's not how this work! I am binary bound to Cerebros who is bound to Battleship maximus if I am connect or not, or if I am in human or robot form makes no difference it's my body! Part of me! And as it is alive it feels pain!"</p><p>the older sister jumped and said, "SO FUCKING CREEPY!" she said shivering as she said, "I am walking around inside my brother's leg!" she said shivering.</p><p>that is when form the whole Tigerton looked down and said, "yes, you should have wiped your feet!" he then start repairing the area, "fuck those claws did a number Jaune can you feel the Side cannon?"</p><p>Jaune closed his eyes and outside the side spare cannon moved and he said, "yeah I can feel it and move it again! Get this working on the rest of my leg please well it's side of the ship right now but you get my point!"</p><p>Meanwhile outside Polar claw and Break were also handling wiring repairs as break said, "ok I think we got the gun back online! JAUNE ADJUST THE CANNON!"</p><p>the Cannon behind them moved up and down and the two transformers high fived at it.</p><p>Meanwhile.</p><p>Weiss was sitting on the deck of the ship it was floating in the ocean still water safe just not air safe she was even in a white bikini beside her was Blake in a Black one as she said, "So …. Are we laying Jaune's chest in Bikinis right now…. Is Yang going to kill us?"</p><p>Yang walked out in a yellow one showing how her new arm looked perfectly organic in her human form as she said, "No it's ok to look just don't go touching now as only one of two married women in this crew I have to say this one of you needs to put a ring on the other!"</p><p>Blake dropped her book and Weiss spat out her drink as they asked, "WHAT?"</p><p>ruby walked out in a black Bikini walking pasted a jaw dropped red Oscar as she said, "yeah it's kind of clear you two are a couple!"</p><p>the cat girl said, "NO WE AREN'T!" she said stunned as she got up, "OK WHO THINKS ME AND WEISS ARE A COUPLE!"</p><p>even the working transformers raised their hands. Maria walked up on her cane to the stunned girls, "what can we say you sound like it even I think it!"</p><p>Tera cotta who was holding Adrian walked up and said, "you just seem so much like my wife and me when we were young!"</p><p>Qrow walked up holding his head, "Ok I am sober what are we doing!"</p><p>Ruby then sat down crossing her legs and said, "talking about Weiss and Blake transparent closeted lesbian relationship!"</p><p>Qrow blinked as he held his head, "Ok Still drunk!" he said walking back inside the alien battleship.</p><p>the two girls looked like they want to just melt into the floor right now at this as they said, "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"</p><p>Oscar's eyes then flashed a few times, "the other mes Say, then prove it Kiss and say there is no spark! Honestly!" the two ladies jumped and yelled, "BOY SAY WHAT!"</p><p>Nora walked up in a pink Bikini to join as she said, "I over heard it all while trying to get Ren in a speedo it's an honest good idea! Also YANG WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME REN WAS DATING CARDIN!"</p><p>Everyone form Beacon gasped in horror as Velvet in tan one piece walked up and said, "He don't love himself!" she shivered.</p><p>Yang blinked, "Wasn't my place to tell now can we focus on one couple at a time! The maximals are laughing at us by the way!"</p><p>Blake sighed, "fine!" before Weiss could respond the Cat girl grabbed her face and kissed her! Their was a pause then Blake closed her eyes as Weiss through her arms around the taller girls neck.</p><p>the cat girl put her hands on Weiss's hips as the schnee's left leg popped up as they kepted kissing ending with Weiss leaning forward to pin Blake making them brake apart and blush and go wide eyed. Weiss blinked and said, "…. Fuck we are a couple!"</p><p>Blake nodded as she said, "yeah!" She was red as she said, "what will our parents say!?" she said stunned.</p><p>Ren was in his normal cloths throwing up in a bucket as he said, "Last thing I want to see is two girls in swim suits kissing!" he sounded grossed out.</p><p>Nora was covering Oscar's eyes as she said, "SERIOUSLU YOU KNEW I WAS WASTING MY TIME!"</p><p>Yang shrugged, 'you know him longer you should have known he didn't like girls like that!</p><p>Jaune then walked up to the deck and in a moment Yang got up and kissed her husband and Jaune returned it and held her and when she broke it up, "As much as I hate to brake this up and not focus on my wife in a bikini Optimus just gave order to start up diplomacy between the maximal autobot force with Atlas with me as ambassador!" he said worried.</p><p>Weiss blinked as she stayed on top of Blake, "… yeah me and Blake are still processing we are a couple! So we'll get back to you on that!"</p><p>A sea grimm came up only for one of the twin cannons to shoot it dead as Jaune said, "At least I can feel my leg cannons again!" he said adjusting his hurting leg, " nice job repair team!"</p><p>Tigerton nodded as he turned into his flight mode to land and turn back to bot mode before Yang and Jaune, "yes but we ran into a problem the Grimm damaged one of the leg engine parts we will need a replacement or one in better shape to franken up a working one! With means a trip to Junkion to scrapyard planet."</p><p>Saphron then said, "I am sick of feeling useless I'll go open that portal thing and give me a picture!"</p><p>Terra cotta hand her son to Yang, "I'll go too!"</p><p>jaune sighed, "fine just take Ren with you! A huntsmen will help lots of things hide in the scrape other then the locals who like to sneak attack invaders and scare their friends. I'll give you what you need the password and picture of what you need."</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the scrapyard planet Ren, Cheery red, Blossom Sophron and Terra were all looking at a map.</p><p>blossom point to it, "So we are here between cars and submarine parts, and north of the snack bar."</p><p>Cherry point to the map, "and if we are also south of the recreation of earth monuments then that means space battleship bars is over here!"</p><p>Ren then sighed, "On the other side of the planet!" he said sighing as he held his nose, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"</p><p>Terra looked ashamed , "I had the nachos form the snack bar!"</p><p>Sophron blinked and said, "I am so happy I don't have a sense of smell then!"</p><p>Blossom then turned into her copter mode and power linked to Cherry and span making the larger fembot take to the air as she grabbed the humans who were wide eyed, as Ren said, "holly mighty compact!"</p><p>Sophron looked to the smaller then her helicopter carrying them all as she said, "I mean the hell is this a cartoon!?"</p><p>Terra was wide eyed at it as she said, "Mighty micro never though I would see the day!"</p><p>The copter then said, "Why thank you all!"</p><p>Meanwhile in remnants ocean.</p><p>Weiss and Blake were still on deck red holding hands as She spotted out the corner of her eyes prowl eating her dust out of the suitcase.</p><p>Weiss got up, "What do you think your doing?"</p><p>Prowl was half way through with fire dust, "Eating spicy energon!"</p><p>The schnee's eye twitched as she said, "that's fire dust!" Jaune then walked up and grabbed a dust crystal and licked it making Weiss's eye twitch.</p><p>the titan master said, "taste like Energon, Ok so dust is elemental powered energon nice to know!" he then eat it like it was rock candy making Weiss's jaw drop.</p><p>Tigerton walked an ice dust crystal and eat it, "and it's high grade this is good slag right here! With process and refine it into cubes we would be drunk off our rear bumpers!"</p><p>before anyone said anything Jaune said, "It only does that when processed!"</p><p>Weiss fainted into Blake's arms at the sight before her as she said, "The aliens eat dust and make dust beer!"</p><p>Qrow walked up just in time to hear it and he said, "yep still drunk!" he then left!</p><p>Ruby was wide eyed at it as Break came grabbed the rest of the ice dust and said, "I am going to go process this!"</p><p>the silver eyed warrior then said, "Gee wander what dad would think?"</p><p>Raven walked up as she sighed, "Tried to get him to join but he called prowl just a machine so hot happy not caring and all that shit! But Grandpa Arc loves the little bot!"</p><p>In a moment Ruby was hugging Prowl tightly, "It's ok auntie Ruby loves you I know you have a lot of aunties but I am the best one!"</p><p>a cannon that had been up for an hour then fired off fireworks and Polarclaw held his chin and said, "…. Oh I get it I'm not laughing but I get it!"</p><p>Blake turned red as she said, "… well we know what Yang and Jaune went to do while making Nora baby sit Adrian!" She said covering her face.</p><p>Weiss woke up in time for this as she was red, "So every time they…. It ….. EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW NASTY NASTY!"</p><p>Meanwhile on the junk planet.</p><p>Ren was jumping around Shooting what looked like biomechanical snakes much the size of their grimm he fight back at bacon's test. Two of them coiling around him as he jumped and fired landing on one's head and stabbing it with his weapons killing it, "Ok find the part!"</p><p>Saphron Terra, blossom and Cherry where all pulling on one part, "IT'S STUCK! AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH A BLADE!</p><p>Cherry then turned as Blossom power linked triggering her cannon and she fired killing the last knock and by mistake blowing Ren into a pile of scrap metal.</p><p>the Huntsmen got off and walked over using his weapons to cut the part free as he rudely asked , "Warning please next time! Also this orb what we came for what is it any way?"</p><p>Cherry point at him, "that part that process the waste form the fuel in to air so you humans can breath!" she said flat making Ren say, "I would like to say sorry for my rudeness!"</p><p>Later upon their return, the part was installed and repairs done!</p><p>the battle ship took off becoming air born as Jaune crossed his arms and said, "Master force!" turning into his robot form! As he said, "come along Weiss I need an Atlas native for this!"</p><p>Meanwhile in Atlas Ironwood's monitor came on against his will and he saw the face of Jaune's titan master form and tried to turn it off but he couldn't "your human tech is not as strong as cypertronian general James ironwood so that won't work! And beside I just want to talk!"</p><p>the general roared, "THIS IS NO REASON I WANT OT TALK WITH A HEARTLESS MACHINE!" That is when his eyes widen as Jaune became his human self and used his sword to cut his finger showing blood.</p><p>Jaune then said, "Really that's kind of like calling yourself a heartless machine Jim! Beside I have things you want on board my battle ship!"</p><p>Rave then walked up showing her magic by summoning an ice crystal as she said, "ME the spring maiden! We also have the current ozpin on ourside!"</p><p>Weiss then stepped out, "I can confirm that our machine problem is two waring sides that lost a planet looking for something on our world it's called the omega lock it's in Atlas and chance are the deception predacon force working for Salem now know sense they probably bugged your system or hacked it easier then us!"</p><p>Jaune then put his hand on his heart and showed his aura by boosting it as Jame's eyes widen, "I am talking to you on behalf of my leader optimal optimus primal prime, or primal or optimus for short. My orders are to make Contact with you peaceful to get help looking for the omegalock once we have it we will have no more business on this world and will leave after catching the con war criminals!"</p><p>Oscar then walked in and made his voice sound like Ozpin ," Please Jim it's our only hope right now if you refuse this offer you will be defenseless!"</p><p>James slammed his desk as he said, "Please what reason will I want robots help I have enough!" he then turned to see Salem's force with the cons at her side in his window with the whale Grimm. "…. I would like to so sorry for my outburst!"</p><p>To be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atlas was under attack Abominus formed by four drone limbs giving him two saw hands roared as he changed through the city cutting their defense apart.</p><p>Ironwood was holding his two guns shooting at megatron only for the bot to take on his beast mode and laugh, "guns you come to face a dragon with Guns! You are an idiot you were the default leader no wonder destroying this city in the sky was so easy!" he then breathed fire only for a metal barrier to drop in front of him.</p><p>James turned shocked jaw dropped as the barrier was placed back on to prima;'s left arm optimus made two fist as he said, "I don't know megatron Guns and my fist work just fine for me!" he then charged taking on his gorilla mode, he used the momentum of his transformation to land one powerful right back hand to the dragon sending him flying.</p><p>Megatron flow back so far he had to go to bot mode to catch himself with his wings as he held his dragon head arm as he pulled out a tooth, "… going to need to go to a dentist after this! PRIMAL YOU BASTARD THAT WAS MY CHILD TEETHING TOOTH!" he roared pointing at the Ape who turned to jet fighter mode.</p><p>optimus then let out a flat, "then I should have knocked it out a long time ago!" he then flow and fired.</p><p>elsewhere on the city in the sky Elm's weapon was wrecked Ravage in robot mode had his weapon load as he said, "you fought poorly your plan to use your one power to anchor yourself to the ground just makes you a punching bag! I have one hundred away to kill you, you disgrace of a warrior!"</p><p>That is when Cheetor ran out tackling Ravage knocking him back as he took on his bot mode, "you know I hate the fact we look alike Ravage!" he said loading his gun!"</p><p>The deception got up loading his weapon as he point it forward, "Agreed Maximal we fire on three one two…" Ravage was then blast off the edge of the city as Cheetor fired early.</p><p>Cheetor had elm looking at him and he said, "I am a Cheetah of course I cheat! What of it it lady!" the Ace op backed away.</p><p>Elsewhere, Vine was knocked over the edge only to land in a web as Blackarachnia sighed in her beast mode crawling away, "why did I get stuck with making the safety net while everyone else gets to fight the bad guys!"</p><p>silverbolt in beast mode was carrying marrow as he said, "I have to agree with you darling I am stuck fetching the people who past your webs and as I am part dog I am offended! It's almost as bad as rattraps nickname bird dog!"</p><p>Marrow held up a hand as he said, "…. I feel your pain my fellow Caine!"</p><p>Back on the city Harriet was running form Abominus when Depth charge in flight mode fired his energy disk on it before landing in robot mode as he said, "Listen here lady you have to same speed power as Ruby So run around distracting him I'll snipe the part that holds them together got it!"</p><p>the lady who was in shock nodded and did it and while the combiner struggled Depth charge fired his missiles both of them but one was on a few second delay and he smirked as the first one hit blowing the power master chamber lid open and the second missile hit mercury's back making him fall out and the combination fall apart.</p><p>the other terrorcons then swarmed in as mercury got up shaking his legs as he said, "We learned!"</p><p>that is when a copy of mercury's titan master form jumped off of the trolls back and merged the five monster bots back together.</p><p>Depth charge sighed as he said, "I fucking hate clones! Ok same thing only this time it'll be more mindless berserker!"</p><p>Meanwhile elsewhere in a man building clover was unarmed surrounded by biker drones was nervous before what looked like Magana boss charged in with Lio convoy close behind him!</p><p>Elsewhere at the city's edge fort Max was swing his blade only for the massive scoprinok to block it with his claws as Jaune said, "Tyrian they found it your it's new titan master!"</p><p>the faunus took aim with his shoulder cannons making Jaune jump back to use his sword as a make shift shield, "honestly I am just a head master I can't body jack or control other giants but it works!" his tail then went in for a strike only for Jaune to hold it back with his blade</p><p>Jaune's leg cannons then took aim and fired on the giant.</p><p>Meanwhile in the military base Rhinox was working on a panel with Ace Ratrap Ren and Nora protecting him form drones as Ratrap, "any time now brain guy!"</p><p>Rhinox then smiled, "perfect done!" he hit it and in a moment their was a shock wave and all the drones fell over dead as the city fell for a second as the Rhino said, "Sorry for the scare I had to pull the power form the relic with holds it in the air to do that!"</p><p>Rattrap and his aunt where hugging shaking as they said, "YOU SLAGGING BASTARD YOU COULD HAVE WARNED US!"</p><p>Meanwhile Winter was done and the new winter maiden Penny was facing Cinder who smirked as she said, "Neo already told me she got the relic of knowledge form your arrived friends it's over girl open the vault!"</p><p>Penny held her hands out her weapon destroyed but she fired off what looked like a green fireball only for cinder to knock it away.</p><p>The fall maiden showed her grimm arm with an evil smile as she stretched it only for it to be shot rapidly making it fall off as she screamed and turned to see a little machine gun who transformed to bot mode and said, "that was for my dad's friend Pyrrha I am prowl arc remember it ugly lady!" he then looked to penny and added, "And pretty fembot!"</p><p>Penny blinked as she said," … this is my first time being flirted with! I think I like it!"</p><p>Cinder screamed as her grim arm respawned but Raven walked in and stood beside penny, "Two maiden against one! Sounds like your at a lose Cinder!"</p><p>The fall maiden growled and yelled vanishing.</p><p>Elsewhere through the halls Ruby and Velvet were searching for Neo as Ruby said, "We need to get the relic back!"</p><p>In a moment Neo fell back and Yang in just her power master armor walked up saying, "I am sorry but she already passed it on Sis how did she get it form you anyway."</p><p>Ruby whiped her tongue, "she made herself look like Oscar and kissed me!" She then spit and yang added, "should have hit her with metal fist then! Wait were is Oscar!"</p><p>little did they know he was on the air born Grimmwhale having killed the soulless human shell the Geist was using allowing atlas to start getting control back.</p><p>that is when he turned to see Salem in her new outfit," you got all dressed up to see me how cute! But you always where even as a girmm human hybrid!" he said blushing a bit.</p><p>Salem crossed her arms and said, "Sweet talker! As if you can talk me in to any thing ….." she was about to fire off a magic blast but Oscar said, "I was wrong!"</p><p>Salem froze her magic ending as Oscar said, "A king can be a teacher we could have taught the second humanity while our daughter and their descendant slowly breed magic back into them we could have found a balance and both been happy and skipped all this!"</p><p>the grimm queen remained frozen as she blinked as the young Ozma said, "but it's to late for that and we are to far gone to be saved sadly!" he said readying his cane.</p><p>Salem nodded as she held her hand out, "yes, but it's nice of you to admit it! I could have been less go for kill and could have just scared them straight I guess," she fired off her magic blast form her hand as oscar fired off one form his cane the two blast hit knocking them both back by shock wave.</p><p>Elsewhere Pietro was falling off the city only for Jetstream to transform and catch him, " the aura transplant was not worth losing your legs old rival!" he said in a goice that made Pietro gas pin shock and say only one word "watts!"</p><p>the transformer who had burned off his symbol and replaced it with an Autobot one said, "yeah got my soul ripped out and stuck in this tin can took me months to break through the shell reversing how I would react to everything keeping me trapped in it then another week to get rid of all the shut down programs to full take it over! Point is as the other side ripped my soul out back on this one! Already officially joined by messaging fort max on their battle plan now I am going to put you down in mantle then I am going to go get current oz off the whale before for his exwife kills him again! Long long story."</p><p>He then looked down to see the grimm problem being handled by the Bradwen tribe in action master gear as he said, "clever clever!"</p><p>Above optimus was higher then megatron and turned to tank mode falling down rapidly knocking Megatron down with him.</p><p>the new matrix wielder then turned to robot mode and punched Megatron as he turned his jets on so the dragon hit the mountains making a creator as the robot looked down and opened his cockpit and called out, "ALL SPARK CANNON!"</p><p>the massive beam then fired down on megatron hitting him and he screamed.</p><p>Optimus then landed and walked over to see megatron's head and chest destroyed his spark signature gone as he said, "Megatron has fallen! I have killed megatron!" this message broadcasted over fort Max.</p><p>Rampage on top of a building looked to thrust his half brother and he said, "Want to cut out and just go kill some people out of the kingdom no one will miss brother?"</p><p>Trust turned into his bike mode and said, "Lead the way big bro!" the crab took on his tank mode as the two left the crap added, "this looks like the start of a beautiful sibling life brother!"</p><p>Salem on the whale managed to knock Oscar off she watched as he used a magic bubble to land and she said, "Retreat!" she held out her arms making her force vanish in black mist with only tyrain screaming about it.</p><p>back at the grimmlands Salem took the relic from Emerald as the combiner broke apart and mercury's copy fell apart.</p><p>the real one said, "I'll be in the repair tank!" he said walking off.</p><p>cinder growled as Salem said, "you complete your mission at least and don't worry about megatron I was working on something! He is not the first bot I found!"</p><p>She said leading them to a knocked out machine, " his name plate reads cryotek megatron told me about him how he double crossed him and left him broken drifting in space in a coma, I believe he has heard everything and wants life!"</p><p>She said as she pulled out a disk and smiled, "I had the Wattz Geist do a scan on megatron!" She then combined the disk with her magic and throw it at the bot making it turn into a blue dragon that then transformed like megatron.</p><p>The bot stretched, "how fitting he who ruined me is my return to life! I am Cryotek your new general it's only till I pay off the debit for my return to function!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time had past in atlas.</p><p>Jaune was in his titan master form stalking in to his wrist com link, "Ok this is Jaune arc our titan master what our are teams doing!"</p><p>out in the artic Tigerton and his team checked in the transmetal tiger saying, "We are doing the scans with street action team looking for the omegalock as ordered! We have found nothing and we would be farther along if someone won't have to quit stopping to use the can!" he said eyeing Break.</p><p>the penguin who was in beast mode took on his bot mode as he said, "well I am sorry if I had know burritos would do this to me I would have passed on seconds!"</p><p>Jaune then hit a button and said, "Ok then TMI! Ok Lios calling lions here kitty kitties here kitty kitties!"</p><p>meanwhile at a gathering for the election party members and people supporting Robyn hill Lio convoy checked in, "Lio convoy checking in!"</p><p>he then looked to the other said to see Lio junior in beast mode eating the snack plate with the bacon treats, "And Junior pigging out! nothing so far but I can't find skywarp or Santon!"</p><p>Jaune sighed as he said, "that is because silver bolt Jetstorm and Airazor need another flyer to run security around battle ship maximus currently parked outside of mantle, and Rhinox need some extra large hands for some kind space bridge repairs. Scoprinok did a number on Battle ship maximus I can feel the girls pain!"</p><p>Lio convoy who put his hand on his chest's maximal symbol making it glow for a moment, "And what of our fearless leader optimus!?"</p><p>Jaune then walked off form his spot as he said, "currently garden the cyberplanet keys inside the ship!"</p><p>that is when he returned to human form like many he changed to his volume seven look, as he saw scrape repairing walls on atlas form one of the wholes as the repair bot said, "what a mess this Grimm made!"</p><p>that is when Jaune walked into a lab to see Pietro Polendina running a scan on prowl who was standing till while Raven had sword in hand ready to strike eyes glowing with her maiden powers.</p><p>the blonde father said, "to one dad to another may I ask what you are doing to my son before I I target like my battleship's still working cannon on this location?"</p><p>the scientist had his robotic legs turn as he said, "Nothing I am just fascinated you cypertronians I asked Prowl if he would let me run a scan on him!" he said checking the data , "as robotic as he seems he is not his inside are organic and bug like can the arrangement is different in all his modes, I can't figure out how you all survive such drastic internal rearrangement ….. wait your change form human in to one please step on to the scan made and do it!"</p><p>Prowl walked out and in a moment Rave hugged him still glaring at the old man as Jaune walked into the scanner and crossed his arms and called out, "Ready…" he saw a nod and he called out, "MASTER FORCE!" the light came on as he returned to being a titan master!</p><p>the scientist machine seemed to be overloading on the data and before long the screen cracked form the overload as it overheat before braking as the elderly inventor said, "remarkable the computer most advanced on the planet brake trying to figure out what it was witnessing remarkable you are truly a marvel of what ever this is Jaune Arc!"</p><p>Jaune then returned to human form as he said, "well titan master are the top of master tech old man! Now you seen my wife?"</p><p>Yang was in her action master armor as she walked in removing her helmet as she said, "right here!" She put it under her arm, "James wants to speak to us in private!"</p><p>Jaune nodded and head off into the general's office the man was out looking out the window hands behind his back as he said, "good it's you two!" he said sounding nervous.</p><p>Yang sat down helmet in her lab as she said, "I would make my armor retract into my arm but after this I am going out riding I want to know how my atv mech suit handles on snow so what's up general!"</p><p>the general eyed her looking at her oddly before saying, "At least your husband had the good tact to show up for a meaning of human matters as a human being!"</p><p>Yang's eyes flashed red as Jaune had to hold his arm out to stop her, "Look General I don't like you insulting my wife like that so please get to the point!"</p><p>James turned and sighed, "Straight to the point I like that! Never before has the chance to stop Salem been so clear and easy! Originally I thought about raising Atlas so our relic would be out of the way out of her hands for ever upon finding out about her immortality but now it's so much simple with out losing mantle!"</p><p>Jaune crossed his arms still standing hand on his sword ready to strike as he said, "and what might that be?"</p><p>the general looked at Jaune his hand moved and Jaune's stance changed as he said, "Fast reflexes, I'll be blunt Salem can't get all four relics if one isn't on this planet and sense we lost knowdlge and she has beacons that only leaves two choice. Now the relic of creation is what keeps atlas in the sky! So give me something that can keep my city floating you take the relic off this planet simple trade Salem loses for ever remnant continues on like it has been for thousands of years no problem!"</p><p>Yang stood up putting on her helmet as she said, " Look general that isn't going to be able to be done anytime soon the most power engine we have is powering battleship maximus and with cybertron smashed to pits it'll take years to build a copy of it even with short cuts form Wreck guard's scrap yard! Not saying no just we need time to build one and our numbers are low as it is!"</p><p>James looked away as he eyed her and said, "I didn't say now I saw sooner or later when ever you are ready for the trade is good for me!"</p><p>the couple then left as yang said, "I think he is losing it!"</p><p>the door closed as ironwood growled sitting down holding a black glass king as he crushed it with his metal hand it mocked him all of this! He need help form the outside atlas had to beg for saviors it was a blow to his pride his kingdom's pride this transformers had to go quickly to show they did not need them they just were backup.</p><p>Meanwhile at the party Lio convoy was in his beast mode in the dark the lights were out allowing him and his son to take advantage of of their beast modes.</p><p>The white lion roared his claws coming out making four long blades for his pounce slashing apart some machine as other ones turned to fire on him and he roared charging and continuing.</p><p>Robyn was shaking her happy huntress where taken down right now she couldn't see and her only hope was a lion cub roaring in front of her in the corner as the mob ran at her! And in a moment she saw lights coming between two spikes as Lio Junior " spark shot!" the energy ball form the spikes in his mane fired off hitting one of the mob making a Grimm ghost come out!</p><p>Moments later the power came on and Junior called out " Maximize!" he then took on his robot mode and in a moment his claw weapon went to axe mode and his hand crew giving him one big blade fail with he used to slash the whole ord making Geist come out of them!</p><p>transformation was Something the bigger lion did grabbing his guns and opening out his wrist cannons and firing he then took aim firing on more of the horde They speared to be the biker drones animated by Geists, " the dark side of recycling!" he said as the drones took aim and fired on them.</p><p>The bigger lion jumped as he said, "Ok to small and closed in for my larger weapons and attacks. Junior! I'll draw fire Charge your shot!" he called out as he fired on the machines around his son and the woman as they all head for him.</p><p>Junior nodded and held his hands around his spark chamber and it glow green as he called out, "energon matrix online!" A line repeated by the Convoy.</p><p>Robyn's eyes widen as the same sparks but more massive was charging it was soon bigger then her as she watched the child alien before her call out, "matrix Blast!" the beam then fired.</p><p>Lio convoy opened his spark chamber and called out, "energon matrix absorption!" he called out putting his gun away as the blast hit destroying most of the drones but when it hit Convoy the beam was absorbed making him start glowing as his claw blades came out.</p><p>the older lion once more took on his beast mode with his massive four claws and in a flurry the glowing lion slashed the remaining horde before returning to normal and transforming landing on his knee and a foot with his arm blades crossed in a cross.</p><p>While Junior cheered his father Robyn was jaw dropped, "… is the victory pose need!?" that is when the announcement came out Weiss's father had won making Robyn's jaw drop.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later.</p><p>Out in the artic Polar claw was holding Breaks gun mode pointing at a mountain wall as he fired on it and he smirked blasting a massive whole in it.</p><p>the bird transformer took on his bot mode as he said, "And here we go!" they walked in and notice the inside or a crashed ship at least part of it with three status pods.</p><p>Polar claw then fired off his drone bat that scanned the pods and sent the data to it's owner as he said, "Perfect the pods are still working and the bots inside are still kicking! They will need a transplant of spark energy to jumpstart them and I don't think we have the bot power to move them! So one of us will have to stand guard over them!</p><p>Break then said, "I'll do it you best download or remove the memory card form the broken computer and send your done to send it back to base man!"</p><p>Later on in the Atlas pas Wattz now known as jetstorm was putting the memory card the bat drone sent into an atlas computer with an adaptor he build , " And perfect the street action teams scans were close! We have the blue prints of the ship and how everything was when it cracked and broke in half! Find the other half and I can do the math and find all the possible points for the omegalock!"</p><p>he said happily as Tigerton nodded leading into the training room. He quickly drew his two pistols as he said, "Good information now let's see what Atlas can do!"</p><p>he said quickly firing on summoned Grimm form Winter as he growled, "Really now?" he said shooting the wolves, "I am a cat so I believe this is a hate crime!... Silverbolt is cool as he isn't a full dog!"</p><p>he kept firing as they closed in before putting his guns up and taking on his flight mode to get air born manticore then came out and he avoid them while flipping to bot mode and pulling out his tail fail weapon and wrapping it around one of their neck and mouths and pulling on it to make it crash in to another as both dissolved.</p><p>he turned using his weapon to slash at another while landing on a power of raised blocks the room had as he smirked and put his blade weapon up and drew his pistols and turn to quickly gun down both the air born and ground based enemies.</p><p>Watching this was winter as she said, "How is this possible not even our finest computer program can predict Grimm attacks this well let along counter and handle so quick counter attack or adapt their plans this quickly!"</p><p>over the intercom Tigerton then said, "I am not a machine Lady I am a tiger! A white tiger the king of the snowy plains by natures law, armed with transmetal armor and weaponry! This Grimm are nothing to me!"</p><p>In a moment Sulfur fish where added to the mix and the combining grimm attached to a manticore giving it humanoid arms and legs attached by glowing blue pants allowing the beast to stand up on it's hint legs and roar at Tigerton who fired on it only for the small bug like Grimm to jump out and guard while more replaced them.</p><p>the transmetal put his guns up as he jumped down landing on a foot and a knee as he said, "So congregations Winter!" the Schnee was smiling but it turned into a gasp as he added, "you forced me to use my ace in the whole!"</p><p>the tiger then opened his chest panel and he moved around as blinding light and shocking Cold flash froze everything in the room to the point ice spikes were forming outside of it.</p><p>Winter backed away shivering at the cold and shock at what she had saw , "with out dust?" Was all she could saw as the transmetals warm metal hand cleaned off the frost form the one way mirror to show her merged Grimm shattering like ice form the cold as he breathed then wrote in the new frost. " Care to play again?"</p><p>the Schnee turned to run away in shock and horror at what the transmetal did, "if this is a transmetal I don't want to see a transmetal two in action!"</p><p>she then heard laughing and turned to see Rattrap, and she gulped as the transmetal said, "Relax lady that isn't normal transmetal powers!" the Schnee breathed a sigh of relief as the rat with wheels turned into his transport mode and added, "Tigerton and Airazor were taken form us for awhile by this things called the vox horrible floating skull things and they did horrible things to them! Now that they are free their elemental powers are just a fraction of the power they held while the vox used them as mindless puppets the transmetal seaplan bird has Wind he has ice!</p><p>the Schnee regained herself and sighed as the rat rolled off, "Oh so that is not normal and they only half two solider of such power the Vox I seem to be able to grant maiden like powers to others." She held her chin, "interesting to know they aren't the only things out beyond our world thanks for the information Rat!" she said with a smirk.</p><p>Elsewhere in the Grimmlands.</p><p>Crytek was sparring with Tyrian who was in his lord zarak form his tail now metal thanks to the morph as he used his wrist blades to strike at the Dragon bot who was just blocking with his arm's shield.</p><p>but on his monitor a message form the blue dragon appeared, "This world won't hold us for long greater power lays ahead the cyber planet keys the power to make and brake world, it's beyond what your goddess can imagine!"</p><p>the scorpion smirked as he sent a reply in to the text with his mind no words as he said, "Oh trust me like mercury I am all for heading off to kill among the stars with you sir! This a better offer then my goddess one!"</p><p>the dragon smiled as he took on his beast mode and breath fire upon the bug making him jump back happily at the sight.</p><p>Later on in the artic.</p><p>Weiss was at the ship crash sight alpha as they called it with Polar Claw and Blake as she said, "I don't know what's worst my dad winning the election or the rumors of Robyn and Lio Convoy having something going on?"</p><p>Blake shrugged, "I mean he has a beast mode so he could.. .interface with her ….I just put images in my head and I am not sure I like them!"</p><p>Polar claw shrugged his eyes as he and Break finished hooking the wires up to the three pots, "As much as I would love to hear an interracial couple talk about an interracial couple the jump starter is finished and we need your hands lady help for it!"</p><p>they walked up and they saw four hand points on the thing leading to the pods as Polar claw said, "Sense they are big bots it will take all four of us to jump start them so put your hand on a pad and when we are all touching it it'll happen!" the four put a hand on it and in a moment they glow and then felt drain as part of the glow went into the three pods.</p><p>In a moment three train engines came out and transformed with a call of , "Rapid run, Railspike , Midnight express!" they said happily before punching right fist and call out, "bullet train brothers are back online!"</p><p>Weiss panted as she said, "Great three trains and we have train tracks back into the city that works."</p><p>the ground spiked a snort and turned to see a herd of megoliath and the three brothers said, "leave this to us we are ready for action let's go Powerlink and combine Rail racer!" they all then merged into the giant bot holding their gun and shield.</p><p>the first grimm charged was just shot down the second one was close enough for a dusk mask forcing the combiner to block with his shield then kill it with a gun Bash!</p><p>the three train bot then leapt to his right to avoid a charge and hit the charging thing up side the head with a shield bash before firing off three shots form his rifle killing one with each strike till no grimm was left and he looked down to see those he protect clapping happily at the show saying, "HAY RAIL RACER!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On one of the train brothers Blake and Weiss were screaming as the trains were on magically made tracks taking them in the air like it was some kind of sick roller coaster form hell!</p><p>Break was holding on to one of the rails, "I AM FLIGHTLESS FOR A REASON DUDE!" Rapid run then spoke up, "sorry this semblance stuff is new to us and is only a think because of our organic jumpstarts! We'll try!"</p><p>That is when Iron wood got a video call of Weiss crying, "FLYING TRAINS COMING IN!" that is when Iron wood looked at his window out them as Weiss said, "I THINK I PEED ON MY GIRLFRIEND! "</p><p>Blake then called out hugging her, "I THINK THAT WAS ME WHO PEED IN HER FEAR HUDDLE! ….DON'T YOU BARF BIRD BOY!"</p><p>Elsewhere in here office Robyn in a brown night gown, she wassighing she was sitting on the floor behind her was Lio convoy in his beast mode she was leaning on him petting his mane, "I just don't get it I was ahead in the polls!"</p><p>Lio convoy then spoke up, "yes but your plat form was reveal what Iron wood was hiding he did that! As such your plat form fell out form under you! Leaving you with nothing to do but the other guy end the embargo still stood!"</p><p>That is when Joanna walked in and said, "I'm I interrupting something that I hope I am not!" she sounded scared of the answer but added, 'No judgement if I am!" she sounded nervous as could be.</p><p>Robyn was red and hiding her face, "No you are not! What brings you here?"</p><p>the nervous happy huntress then said ,"the Schnee is inviting all to his manor for a party including you who he beat!"</p><p>Lio convoy, "trying to look like a good sport and more friendly to the aliens then ironwood he is gunning for ironwood's two seat spot!"</p><p>Meanwhile in battleship maximus optimus had the cyber planet keys on his hips as he walked and spotted jetstorm, "Jet storm how goes to work on the damage mapping to find the omega lock!?"</p><p>Jetstorm held his hand out, "well now as my only equal in brains is back on Gaia with Cherry her minicon Rattrap, the fuzor and the transmetal twos working on the city with the titan workers and spring maiden with tribe it's going bad! We found another tripped up corner so the ship broken into at least three parts making mapping our lock just got a lot more harder math wise!"</p><p>Optimus crossed his arms, 'That's just prime I hate how this is going! And how iron wood request prowl and Arce stand guard in his base right now either! I don't trust that man as far as I could throw him while going at max speed!"</p><p>Jet storm then held his chin, "you know he would be ripped apart layer by layer and died long before you reach your top speed. Oh wait that was a metaphor sorry"</p><p>Meanwhile while many of the gang were getting ready for the party Yang was in her normal Cloths as Ruby said, "Gee Sis why aren't you going armored"</p><p>Yang tapped her fingers together and said, "I would but there is a small problem with that you see before leaving this morning me Airazor and Blackarachnia had a girls bonding moment!"</p><p>Flashback</p><p>In the girls bath room the spider fembot walked out in bot mode holding a white stick with a red minus, "I am good!"</p><p>the transmetal bird girl came out in bot mode holding the same thing, "So am I!"</p><p>Yang walked out in human form unable to speak as she point to her white stick having a blue plus on it and she pulled out nine more, "… … how am I going to tell Jaune! Or prowl or my mom! Or my dad! Wait I meant uncle!"</p><p>End flashback.</p><p>ruby and the other girls were jaw dropped as Penny said, "Geee congregations … will it be a girl or a bot?" she said smirking as she said, "And humor mastered."</p><p>Yang then rubbed her organic arm as she said, "yeah I wish I had though of that one! But I am more focused on my body is building a life! I mean I am a parent but prowl didn't come out of me! And my mom is on an alien world right now!"</p><p>Meanwhile on Gaia.</p><p>Raven was walking around holding her blade, She had improved her portal semblance with magic she could come and go form Remnant , Gaia or even junckion as she pleased, but she was preferring Gaia and not revealing this just yet!</p><p>It was funny to her not long ago all she dreamed about was survival and hiding form Salem but now she was out of Salem's reach and could only think about the moment she missed with her own daughter and her grandson.</p><p>that is when she noticed something and put a hand on her sword, 'Who goes their come out!"</p><p>that is when her eyes widen at who came out it was a humanoid reptile with a cross between human and snake skull shape, form it's figure it was female lacking on t department but female had legs a tail coming down the middle of it's back that end in a rattle.</p><p>her scales were grown with purple strips she had snake like eyes a purple mohawk of hair like feathers dressed in jean sorts in blue pink jacket that was a hoodie that showed her stomach black stockings and white heel boots her hands were up as she spoke, "Don't do it! I am harmlesssss I sssswear!"</p><p>Raven let go of her hand, "the fangs and rattle say you are venomous say other wise lady! I am Raven Bradwen a human form Remnant state your name and what you are now!" her eyes glowing.</p><p>the snake lady then said, "Lizzzzie a beassstformer form Gaia formerly earth! When unicorn's ssspark came to our world it change the environment the humanssss who called this world home turned themsssselves into beassst to ssssurive but we ssstill had to go into hiding underground. But we came up when our underground city sound the alarm the matrix and the autobotsssss were back they left our world after they failed to sssssave it. As current Mayor of the cccccitty it'sss my job to welcome them back and sssssssay all is forgiven they tried their besssssst"</p><p>Raven blinked and said, "Take me to the city and I'll believe you Lizzie and can you stop the hiss?" the snake lady shock her head.</p><p>Later on remnant in the Schnee manor court yard Optimus was in it as he watched Jacques Schnee talk to press, "yes my daughter left I want her to stay in the manor! The fall of beacon and the sighs of ptsd she was showing had me a bit over protective along with my own mental health issues form all this! I regret my actions and happy she has returned to Atlas even if she won't speech And no I am no Raciest sir! I invited the aliens into my home and I approve of my daughter Dating a female Faunus!"</p><p>optimus crossed his arms showing the large glass contain he was holding formally full of banana pudding , " he can work a crowd but at least he insured something in a size that would do me good!"</p><p>he then notice yang eating a few of the snacks more then she normally would, "does Jaune know?" he then turned to see Jaune in a corner his left eye blue and redding Fatherhood hand book downloading, "yeah he knows!" he then put the glass down and took on his beast mode for no reason other then to be slightly small to walk under some lights. "Mr Schnee if I can have a moment of your time!"</p><p>the Business man walked over, "why yes you May commander primal of should I address you by your long four title name!"</p><p>the gorilla said, "Primal will do! I wish to speak to you about what you are saying."</p><p>the man adjusted his tie, "After the invasion I understand the Value of hunters and huntsmen after all ours went away my son was so shocked and scared he hasn't left his room, and I will admit I am an unfit parent just as much as my drunk Wife tragic but the sparks died."</p><p>Elsewhere in the manor Weiss came to a sigh Whitely trying to use a his semblance by using his sword shaking and she sighed, "I hate that mom was right you hate me and winter because me and winter left you here with mom and dad and look now that the remote control army thing has broken you are trying you know what I should leave you here but I can't! My girlfriend won't let me live it down!"</p><p>the boy turned in his head the image of mini version of his father he had made was now being clubbed to death by a normal Teenage boy who said, "girlfriend?"</p><p>Weiss then walked over and slapped him, "No pervert! On your sisters lesbian relationship! No where is the deal you want to learn to fight and you want the company so let's handle this as a business shall we I will teach you to fight but in doing so you have to let me run the part that handles workers safety and pay as Vp!"</p><p>Whitely held his hand out and said, "sounds nice and may be we could funded the military more so Winter is involved too Now can I ask who are you dating? I it the cat girl"</p><p>Weiss "yes it's the cat girl odd that iron wood isn't here thou!" She said showing her brother sword moves.</p><p>Meanwhile on the base.</p><p>Ironwood was looking at the monitors Penny had stayed and in his hand was a device much like the transmetal driver and he said, "Time to see if this works doctor!" he then hit it and in a moment a shockwave hi the base and the area around it.</p><p>the people at the party could see it as Optimus got an emergency message form Airazor who was scouting it, "Ironwood betrayed it's vox tech!"</p><p>In side Penny screamed as prowl fell over and her father said, "it is done what had to be done!" he said sadly as he added, "I got the device form the crash working!"</p><p>Penny's eyes glow with maiden powers and she point at her father, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM! HE WAS LIKE ME A MACHINE WITH A HUMAN AURA! AND YOU KILLED HIM HOW DARE YOU!"</p><p>she did not notice how ever Ace opts was coming in while prowls body was growing a feather.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>High above the air Airazor was trying to get close but she couldn't, "it's not use optimus I can't get around close enough to the city in the sky the field it's putting out some kind of pulse that is messing with my systems!"</p><p>Down below in mantle at the party with was now a make shift operation network optimus hit a button on his wrist to say, "that's just prime!" Sadly as he continued to speak, "Ok now this is bad! At the very least I know all the bots inside are still alive their status are still showing!"</p><p>Yang was growling as she said, "WE HAVE TO PUNCH OUR WAY THROUGH THAT BARRIER MY SON IS IN THEIR!" she yelled her aura flaring.</p><p>Jaune in his Titan master form said, "Sorry but all flight machines a human could use are shut down and the city is getting to high not even an organic with wings can make it! I am sorry but he is taking the city up higher as it raises the temperature down here will get lower!"</p><p>Robyn then crossed her arms, "Just like ironwood to do this! Well no it isn't but you know what I mean look can't you guys fire on it that Matrix Blast thing form the lio's knock off matrix seemed pretty fucking powerful!" she said pointing to the lions beside her.</p><p>Skywarp landed and transformed to bot mode, "yeah that's the problem Lady optimus all spark cannon well you seen what it did to a mountain if he use it the city would be too damaged to stay air born and boom city falls down crushing everyone killing everyone in atlas who are now hostages and everyone in mantle here!"</p><p>Jacques Schnee then held his jacket and said, "I know it may seem out of place but I over heard enough talk about this space bridge business couldn't one of those bring the City use able to a human and or faunus team to reach!"</p><p>Jaune then point to battle ship maximus beside the walls of mantle, "negative even if I where to fly up to it! the wind up their would be too strong for you lot to stand let along survive up their plus a dome is raising around atlas for higher up air holding, if it gets broken everyone in it could suffocate killing everyone their! Also as we are dealing with Vox tech no telling how it will effect my ship!"</p><p>Ruby sighed, "to bad Velvet isn't here she had to go with Depth charge to hunt down thrust and rampage! We could use the copying and another transmetal! I mean the whole transmetal thing is thanks to Vox tech right?"</p><p>Optimus then looked to her and said, "correct but not even transmetal 2 are close enough! That's the scary part the Vox are an unknown to all parties Ironwood is literary messing with force no one can understand!" he held his chin, "I wonder! Maybe, Jaune have battle ship Maximus take off and do a scare of the area out side of the atmosphere!"</p><p>Jaune nodded and in a moment the ship took off and was soon gone as his eyes widen, "Something with a matching energy signature to the field is coming it's pulling something form space! I fear the Vox are coming!"</p><p>Jet storm then hovered over to optimus and put an arm around his shoulder, "Optimus boss man! I do think we are overlooking this! Let's but the Vox and their ability remove souls fuse bodies mutate, resurrect and do all kinds of other horrible things to us and possible humans aside and effect on the fact we have force on at las sure it's two but you forget while Raven can't take passengers that far she can warp herself pretty far away now! I pet Raven could enter the city by herself and help penny out! if she hasn't already done so to save her grandson!"</p><p>Optimus wrist then came up beeping as Raven's voice said, "I am on I left a note form the beast formers of planet gaia in battle ship maximus for you boss but I am in the city! I will locate my grandson and Arce!"</p><p>Rattrap then spoke up as he said, "We are probably all going to die!" Optimus looked to the rat as he said, "if not by ironwood then by the Vox! And wait!" he tapped his side of his helmet, "and team artic found the omegalock that may work for us! I'll go meet them and bring it back!" he then took on his flight mode and flow off.</p><p>Blake and Weiss were holding hands nervously.</p><p>In the city's base Penny was standing her weapons gone she had cracks in her fake skin her eyes glowing as she stood ready Clover was knocked out as vine's stretching arm attack came at her only for her to hold out her hands and fire off a burst of fire at him making him stock attacking to defend.</p><p>Elm fired on her only for Penny to wave a hand and freeze the missiles in air, before Harriot came charging in and marrow said "stay!"</p><p>while she was forced to stand still she still summoned a tornado around her knocking Harriot in to a wall face first knocking her out.</p><p>Vine then comment, "She is strong but we most win there is only one of her!" At that point Marrow gasped as he was knocked out that is when they noticed a pissed off Raven eyes glowing she had her weapon thrown away, "What have you done to my grandson!?" she sounded calm but she was clearly serious.</p><p>Elm then rolled her eyes, "he is a toy not a boy Lady!" Raven roared with the now Free Penny as Raven summoned ice shards to fire as Penny summoned storm force winds to make them faster.</p><p>vine grabbed her and pulled her away to the other room closing the door behind her as he said, "the door was made to hold one maiden for an hour so I think two will last only a half hour behind it! Elm we most run!"</p><p>that is when they heard something and looked up to see what looked like a transmetal two owl hanging upside down as it's head turned around and it roared loud making them cover their ears when they fell to their knees the body turned with it well all of it but the talons as it showed it's wings orbs in it flashing blinding them!</p><p>the owl then dropped it' feet rotating as it called out, "Prowl arc maximize!" he then took on his robot mode and looked at his new hands cracking his knocks as he held out his new two wrist talons walking over and slashing Vine's stomach while he was deaf and blind making him scream as the blades cut right through him.</p><p>Prowl then kneed him in the cut before turning to his other leg landing a kick with his heel tail to his head leaving a slash across his face making him scream as his eye was slashed.</p><p>his other eye opened seeing the transmetal who spoke up the Monk reading his lips in horror, "your machine didn't kill us it made us stronger!"</p><p>The monk roared as he went to use a stretch punch only for the trans metal two to flip over it and his beast mode head now a chest plate to spin a panel as he called out, "spark blast!" in a moment a beam fired form his spark!</p><p>Elm regained sight just in time to see the beam go right through her team mates chest and she gasped in horror as she turned to the transmetal's spark going up she backed away, "Please stay away!" she said in horror shaking.</p><p>Prowl walked as she aid, "so I heard you say I was a toy not a boy!" he then punched the panel making the door open and burst of wind and fire go between them as she shock in horror.</p><p>when it stopped prowl said, "Penny grandma Look at my new transmetal body and how easily I handled the monk but I think you ladies have unfinished business with this bitch!" he said walking out.</p><p>Penny and Raven hugged him happily the grandma crying as she said, "Don't use that langue!" while penny said, "transmetal 2 looks epic on you!"</p><p>the two maidens then let go each summoning a large spiked club made of ice with they drug along the ground to Elm who was shaking waiting for death as Penny sad,"so what did you say about my charming darling!"</p><p>Raven roared, "insult my grandson will you! You are going to wish he handled you like your teammate!"</p><p>As he walked prowl hit his wrist comm as he said, "Prowl arc calling in prowl arc calling in!</p><p>In a moment a happy cheer came form as she said, "MY BABY!" Prowl rolled his eyes as he said, "My alt mode was changed to transmetal 2 owl but I am online now! Reformatting hurts by the way! I am searching for Arce before heading to Ironwood! Beast mode!" he then transformed and seemed to vanish form sight.</p><p>At that moment Optimus landed holding the omegalock with their two keys in it, it was displaying a live universe map he ignored the other two key points to focus on this one, "and we have a live map of atlas their looks to be a drop below something small natural looking could use it to sneak in!"</p><p>Everyone looked to qrow who sighed as he turned into his bird form and flow off.</p><p>Ruby saluted her uncle, "At primus speeds uncle!"</p><p>optimus then turned to focus on the map above at a moving point, "this is what is heading to us isn't it Jaune!" the titan master nodded as he saw another dot moving, "well the cons are running using scoprinok ship mode! That tells it all the vox are coming we'll need to Evac everything! Ironwood has coast this world everything! In one week the vox's new herald will arrive."</p><p>Meanwhile in the grimm lands Salem roared she was on the ship but as it left remnant she reappeared in her castle she was stuck on the planet the Vox were coming and she was trapped forever on remnant by her curse as she screamed.</p><p>unknown to everyone in space.</p><p>the vox was reforming Dinobots corpse as they spoke, one said, "our new herald or puppet!"</p><p>the second one," needs improvement!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Atlas Military base.</p><p>Winter was summoning beowolves only for the large white and pink transmetal 2 spider to slash through them with her fangs as she said, "Really winter I though you of all people would know what a transmetal two can do!" it was Arce's voice.</p><p>the Schnee held out her swords together forming a cross as she said, "I am a Schnee I will not lose to a bug!"</p><p>Arce then rolled all her eyes as she said, "Lady spiders are not bugs! Arce maximize!" she then transformed and crossed her arms, "But if you want to fight like woman then let's do so!"</p><p>Winter then charged only for the spider legs the six on her shoulder to block her sword strikes and go on counter attack working as blade spare arms, winter was struggling to avoid the counter attack strikes as the Transmetal said, "you shouldn't strike a lady with eight arms!"</p><p>before long winter gasped as a high heel kick land into her gut as she gasped and fell over bleeding form the stomach the heel having broke her aura to make her bleed as she held the wound she screamed, "Who puts high heels on a robot spider!"</p><p>Arce then rolled her eyes, "Not a robot cyborg cyborg and I could have warn flats but heels make for more damaging kicks!" she then pulled out her Blaster and said, "Relax it's set to Venom shot!" she then fired before winter could grab her swords making the Schnee scream as she fainted her aura glowing.</p><p>Arce then put the gun up and took on her new beast mode once more, "that will do you the venom has mind blanking powers take the second chance!"</p><p>She then crawled down a shaft as she said, "Might as well meet up with Ironwood and pay him a beating!"</p><p>Meanwhile in the relic holding chamber.</p><p>Ironwood was firing on Qrow who was using his weapon's sword mode to block the shots, "Jim you have lost it! your killing humans with this and taking a city hostage! Well intended or not! Plus the thing your using is summoning it's makers! Even the giant metal ape is scared of them!"</p><p>Ironwood fired as he said, "LIES!" that is when a message came form Pennu's father and professor over the loud speaker said, "JAMES SOMETHING IS COMING IN RESPONSE TO THE DEVICE!"</p><p>Jim stopped firing and in a moment the back of a blade hit him in the head knocking him across form the room, "See James you did this! Something worse then Salem is coming to remnant. In fact the alien are saying it'll be safer to abandon the planet Remnant is doomed now thanks to you!"</p><p>Ironwood was firing again as he kept fighting as Qrow turned into a bird to fly over head and land above him turning his weapon to scythe mode landing a slash cutting off the metal arm holding the gun as he said, "Why do you keep fighting!?"</p><p>James turned drawing his other gun and he fired on Qrow's stomach making the former drunk gasp as he said, "I have already walked this path I most see it till the end!"</p><p>Qrow held his stomach his aura grow as he tried to get up and turn his weapon to gun mode and fire back as he said, "your gone Jim! Dead and gone!"</p><p>James avoid the shots and he was about to fire again when a transmetal two owl flow out out nowhere and grabbed his arm with it's talons slashing the limb to the point he dropped the gun in pain and it hung loosely when the transmetal let go.</p><p>The owl landed and called out "Prowl Arc maximize!" he then took on his robot mode standing between Jim and Qrow as he looked back, "you ok great uncle Qrow!"</p><p>the former drunk blinked as he said, "…. Pee shooter?" his head then did a three sixty and said, "yes!" Qrow fainted.</p><p>Prowl then turned his attention back to Ironwood as he said, "you didn't kill us you upgraded us!" he said walking to wards the general who was backing away he was no armed.</p><p>that is when he heard chatter and turned and his eyes widen as he spotted Arce walking down the walls of the cave saying, "your between two pissed off transmetals!"</p><p>that is when Raven and Penny flow down and added, "And two pissed off maidens!"</p><p>Penny had her hands on her hips, "and I am an iron maiden!" She said cracking chuckles while summoning a spiked club made of ice in both hands as she said, "So spikes are going in a bad place!" her eyes flaring with magic.</p><p>Ironwood then looked down in defeat and took a step back saying, "I lost and was in the wrong! I doomed us all!" he then fell down the whole all the way to the ground.</p><p>Later on outside the now returned atlas ace opts or at least the members who didn't die were tied up as Penny throw her handcuffed chairless father with them as she said, "Now sit their and think about what you did daddy!"</p><p>the robot girl crossed arms and walked off, "Trying to murder my boyfriend the nerve The nerve! I AM AN IRON MAIDEN LOOK IT UP!"</p><p>the bots were regrouping with Blackarachnia and arce complementing eachother's looks.</p><p>Prowl was looking at himself in a mirror when his mom came up and hugged him crying, "MY BABY!" the mother then hugged him so heard he heard a dent forming and said, "Mom your denting me!"</p><p>She then let go and he point to the dent on his hip as he said, "that is the most damage I've taken so far!" he then popped it out with a finger Talon as he spotted Optimus landing guiding a group of armored and weapon holding beast formers.</p><p>Jaune smiled as he crossed his arms, "Fresh meat! Form Gaia! Let's see how long it would take to evac a planet!?"</p><p>Optimus then said, "if we focused on one kingdom we could get it done before hand with is our problem we need to fight to delay the the Vox's new herald while we get everyone we can To Gaia. We will also try to save what unlucky spark end up it's new herald!"</p><p>Meanwhile in space the vox smiled at a prehistoric sea creature a raptor and a flying reptile that roared and merged into a dragon before coming apart and turning into a combined bot mode.</p><p>It held it's sword and declared it's self, "Magamtron herald of the vox!" before flying off as the Vox entered it's shell.</p><p>Inside of the thing a spark was screaming within the spark was the image of the having just died Dinobot!</p><p>Later that night.</p><p>Rattrap was dreaming in his dream he was in his original beast mode when he came to the dead looking dinobots walking with a stumble as the rat transformed to his original bot mode eyes widened and hand out, "Chopper face is that really you?" he looked like he was crying.</p><p>Dino bot held out his claw as he called out, "Help me Rotten Kill me! KILL ME BEFORE THE VOX MAKE ME HARM OTHERS KILL ME BEFORE I LOSE MY HONOR!"</p><p>Lighting struck turning him into Magamtron making Rattrap scream himself awake the transmetal's robot mode was panting as he held his chest, "Chopper face it's chopper face the vox made chopper face the new big bad!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days later in Vale the space bridge was open on battle ship maximus and people were evacuating as Jaune and prowl flagged people through, "come on come on no pushing no pushing!" they looked up the sky appeared to be on fire black fire!</p><p>Prowl then said, "Not liking this dad!" the father nodded as he said, "yeah I don't like this a bit! Plus you know the vox chose a fallen friend to turn into that thing!"</p><p>Meanwhile in Vacuno, Team Cfvy reunite as Death charge was acting as a leader facing Rampage in the ruins of the city.</p><p>Rampage laughed as he point to Yatsuhashi as he said, "Thanks big guy for killing my half-brother so I could reabsorb is spark! It helps!" he said as he fired making the team dive.</p><p>Velvet pulled out her camera and summoned what looked like a copy of one of Fort max's leg cannons and it fired on rampage rapidly as the shellfish screamed "BITCH BITCH BITCH!... honestly starting to feel kind of nice!"</p><p>coco lowered her sunglass as she screamed, "SAY WHAT NOW!"</p><p>Fox then held his fist out as he said, "yo Fish guy got a plan for this?"</p><p>Depth charge held his sword, "well I am out of Ammo and energy to spit my disk So going to need to do this the brutal way! His spark is immortal meaning his soul can be removed and grow a new body!" he said as he point to the large samurai " your with me! girls cover fire! Fox your going to need to rip his spark out! grab the ball of light me and the big guy are going to reveal with slashes to the chest!"</p><p>he said as they dove in Coco turning her bag to gatling gun mode firing as she said, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! This crab took down a whole kingdom!"</p><p>when the fire died for a moment the huntsmen and the transmetal both landed slash on Rampages chest making Fox jump and grabbed the ball of light and pull it out!</p><p>the body fell over as the spark spoke in rampage's voice, "you ripped my soul out and showed it to me I like your style kid!"</p><p>Fox screamed and let go of it only for rampage to grab it, "Don't let it go! It can fly off and regrow a new body if you do that!" he said berating the warrior as he said, "Now Come on we need to find a jar to get this in!"</p><p>Velvet dropped her copy of the Fort max Cannon, "Good think I took that picture of Jaune's knee! That's right the Cannon was his knee! Dude is huge in Fort max form! Just DAM!" she said outloud as she walked off leaving her stunned teammates to follow depth charge.</p><p>Meanwhile on Gaia.</p><p>in it's first big city Raven was walking around previding aid and helping the people find place to go with the local beastformers.</p><p>someone form atlas looked at a big female polarbear beastformer she was dressed in white metal bikini like armor holding a sword "I would rather die with remnant then be on a planet with worst animals then Faunas!" the large lady bear grabbed him and throw him through the portal, as she said, "wish granted."</p><p>Raven point to her and said, "Oh I like you Polar! " she said happily high fiving the lady as she walked up to the portal as she sat down using her magic to hover a book to her as she saw Taiyang but looked to the book as she looked away, "disown our first grandkid nice try this maiden isn't having it!"</p><p>She then saw a shadow and looked up to see quickmix as he said, "Hate to be a bother and scare the new guys but I have a problem!" he said opening his mix arm to see it filled with cement, "we ran into trouble and no my brawl slash arm is a rock and I can't lay foundation for new buildings So oh!"</p><p>Raven opened a portal and pulled out her sword, " get it turn to truck mode I'll climb in and brake it up!"</p><p>the bot then transformed and said, "thanks lady you're a real ball!" Raven then jumped in as she said, "Shit!" she took out her scroll to take a picture, "it's a an almost perfect autobot symbol! What are the chances!?" she asked stunned before getting to work!"</p><p>Meanwhile on Remnant.</p><p>In the Belladonna house on menagerie Blake was sitting with her mom and Weiss.</p><p>Ghira crossed his arms, "I understand not coming out, but …" he said pointing at Weiss who said, "Despite what my dad says he slapped me and removed me form heir spot for wanting equal pay and better working conditions for Faunus workers!"</p><p>the big man gave a thumbs up as he said, "sorry but I am sure you understand!" Weiss nodded.</p><p>Kali smiled as she said, "Well isn't this lovely Mrs Robyn and the cyborg lion she is dating and her future step son outside helping get everyone off the planet while we say goodbye to our home and world with our daughter and her girlfriend! She said clearly faking a smile and calm.</p><p>Blake then looked at her mom, "Mom just let it out just let it out!" the older cat girl then screamed so loud the glass shattered as the mother gave a thumbs up.</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes, "Stupid iron wood!" she said looking out to see Grimm trying to find place to hide in fear of what was coming to their world, "Salem is stuck so are the grimm they can't leave they die with this world!"</p><p>Meanwhile in Atlas.</p><p>optimus was with most of this his force more arriving as they finished their end of the Evacuation. The map showed the Vox herald would make impact in Atlas.</p><p>Rattrap said, "it's chopper face optimus you got to believe me! I sweat my spark to the pit if I am wrong it's chopper face the vox are using!"</p><p>the new prime said, "trust me I believe you Rattrap!" he said some of the armored beast formers in what looked like 80s armor suits with weapons showed up along with some of the bots form the junk planet and he said, "I know Rattrap!"</p><p>At that point battle ship maximus came in the air and turned into Fortress maximus Jaune arc was ready summoning his sword and getting his build in cannons on standby, "I have to return to Gaia I am not going to leave my wife a widow!"</p><p>At that point the Black ball of fire arrived taking on the form of magamtron's merged dragon beast mode before changing to bot mode and roaring with his sword and summoning a narmy of copies of him made of fire, wind earth and ice!</p><p>Jaune started firing on the army as Optimus said, "Hold off if we get close I maybe able to use the matrix to remove the vox!" he said taking on his flight mode to fire on the flying copies in dragon mode!</p><p>Rattrap was ducking form the ice copy that split into three the raptor copy charging at him as he fired, "Why chopper face why!" a yell of "BE QUIT VERMIN!" The rat cried, "…. Why?"</p><p>more and more of the bots showed up joining the battle against the horde!</p><p>That is when Weiss called in.</p><p>in menagerie, "We ran into trouble the vox have spares!" She said looking behind a wall at a hovering Sienna khan dressed in what looked like a black Bikini armor metal boots gloves her eyes glowing ghostly pale covered in white lighting and energy butterfly wings on her back as she fired at the crowd.</p><p>to be continued.</p><p>jboy44 " now here is where we leave you for a bit the story will continue next month</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the island Lio Convoy was standing with Magana boss avoiding lighting bolts form the reanimated body of sienna khan the lion pulled out his blasters to fire, "their isn't much of the vox readings form her! I think who ever they are controlling is fighting it and this reanimated are just side effects!"</p><p>Magnaboss used his blade as a lighting bolt to take the blast absorbed it and speed up the charging of the energy orb between his horns with he fired, while the blade shattered to the combiners shock as he dropped his wrecked weapon and fired off his missiles.</p><p>The undead catgirl waved her hands summoning fire in the air making the missiles go to that and explode in the air as they were heat seeking missiles.</p><p>Blake was hiding with Weiss and her family, "Wish we could help!" She then watched Weiss giant armor summon appear only for the undead Faunus in the metal bikini shatter it with a kick to the gut!</p><p>Weiss held her girlfriend, "hiding is nice! Won't you say Robyn!"</p><p>robyn was looking at her left wrist their was a glowing band and the glow seemed like an arrow so he she walked off kicking a door down to reveal what looked like a strange lion like rock as a golden band form it went on his wrist.</p><p>While the belladonna parents were shocked Blake said, "Robyn that bracelet was a master force band like Jaunes and you just found the match! So you can do the thing Jaune does the arms cross band touch say master force bam you're a transformer!"</p><p>the lady did so and said, "Master force!" She then glow and in a moment she stood changed, yellow metal torso and legs, orange back pack, orange metal gauntlets made to look like sleeve like gloves and orange metal high heels and an orange transformer helmet on what looked like an cream colored organic feline like but still cute face. The armor was also form fitting to she she was a lady.</p><p>the rock also turned into an orange and metal machine Weiss held her chin as she poked it, "I read something about head masters and titan master using smaller machines as subs for larger bodies."</p><p>Robyn then blinked and said, "so… transform head on?"</p><p>Moments later form the Belladonna house a robotic lioness came out roaring before flipping into Robyn riding a small jet crafted that at high speed Rammed the vox herald!</p><p>the Cat girl who was not truly alive was knocked down and in a moment shot a lighting bolt at maganaboss.</p><p>Only for Robyn to jump out and call out, "shield!" her craft then became a lion faced shield that landed in Maganboss hand and he blocked the attack perfectly.</p><p>The combiner then picked up his ruined blade and in a moment made it blow repairing it thanks to the shield as he was read as he said, "thank you one third step mother!" he spoke with all three bots voices.</p><p>Robyn held her face as she pulled out her now orange crossbow shield to fire.</p><p>Lio Convoy standing beside her as she said, "I guess we can't keep our relationship secret anymore! Welcome to the pride!" Robyn smiled as she fired off an arrow that explode into a burst of win on the undead fighter.</p><p>but this did nothing so but Maganboss charged using his new shield to defend as he slashed with his sword this slash landed a hit and cut the undead warrior's head off making her fall down trully dead again as a Vox face came out screamed and flow off.</p><p>In a moment the combiner broke apart into his three parts.</p><p>santon in robot mode, "Ok… how did our sword get fixed and how did we brake through when Conovy's claws couldn't?"</p><p>Skywarp was swinging his swords around, "Big time this things have never been better!"</p><p>Junior was hugging robyn who hugged back, "It's thanks to mom! Don't you know titan master give boost to those they combine with it may have been her shield but we still gained a power up Armor and fire power! I could read it right away it's why I had us charge! We had titan powered sword and shield against a partial vox controlled corpse!"</p><p>Robyn smiled before returning to normal, "now I believe we need to get out of here!" Convoy nodded as he took on his beast mode, "right to the space bridge and getting it running again!"</p><p>they charged off.</p><p>Meanwhile on Gaia.</p><p>Yang was pacing back and worth in her atlas outfit, "I should be their I should be joining the fight I should be!"</p><p>Raven held her shoulder and said, "you are pregnant your titan master husband can handle it! he is a boss of giants and more importantly Fort Max! the mightiest warrior the autobots ever had."</p><p>Cardin who was with them said, "yeah but he isn't the good head that was on those shoulders back then!" Ren then slapped him and said, "We are so fucking over!"</p><p>Prowl walked up eating a bag of bird seed, "what ever dad is doing it has to be more fun then this!"</p><p>Meanwhile on Remnant.</p><p>Primal had the omegalock and the two keys point glowing with the matrix as a vox was ripped form the flying part of magmatron's body as he said, "COME ON DINOBOT THERE IS ONLY ONE LEFT USE YOUR HONOR!"</p><p>he said as the doubles vanished the fighter no longer having enough Vox power</p><p>Magmatron raised his sword summing a massive wave of rock making Fort Max jump in front of it and hold it still while firing with his side cannon as he said, "SPEED OUT THE DEMON REMOVAL WOULD BE PRIME!" he said holding it back with his bare hands.</p><p>Rattrap speed up and arrive turning to his robot mode as he said, "Come on copper face look at me look at me buddy!"</p><p>The possessed transformer then spoke for the first time, "FILTHY VERMIN!"</p><p>The transmetal said, "that's right I am a filthy vermin you slag spitting saurian!" this triggered a roar of "CHEESE EATER!" form the controlled one and rattrap said, "Fossil face!"</p><p>Silverbolt put his hand in front of his girl to stop her, "Oh dark poison of my heart this is normal for them dinobots is coming out let the Rat lead the exorcism!"</p><p>their was a glow leaving the combined dinosaur as it changed to it's three beast modes then merged into dragon to roar at the rat as said rat said, "better dead then pred you filthy predacon!"</p><p>The dragon roared, "AT LEAST I HAVE HONOR YOU DIRTY FLITHY STINKING ROTTEN!" in a moment a vox face came out screamed and vanished.</p><p>Leaving the robot's three beast parts to fall apart before recombineing as it looked into my hand, "…. What have I become?"</p><p>Rattrap , "three fossils for the price of one!... I promised myself I won't cry promise broken!" he said hugging him making magmatron scream, "LET OF ME YOU DIRTY RAT!"</p><p>Optimus smiled and said, "welcome back Dinobot! Or magmatron as it was! I hate to ruin the moment but let's save the welcome backs for when we are off of this dying planet I just got word form Convoy the space bridge can't be fixed at his location Jaune we need battleship maximus we don't have time to pick up the islanders and open one we'll need to fly off this planet and take the week to get to Gaia Magamatron go to that dragon mode we need your Vox powers!"</p><p>the ground shock below them as fire came out, "this planet is ripping it's self apart!"</p><p>hours later the planet exploded by battleship maximus was flying away safely.</p><p>On it Jaune passed by robyn merged with her ride into a lion sleeping with the lion mode lio convoy on top of her and in robyn's paws was lio junior a happy little lion family.</p><p>he then came to the computer and turned on it, "Jaune arc the emissary calling Gaia calling Gaia."</p><p>Lizzie answered and said, "beast former underground city will happily relay the message can't wait to see you again.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaune was walking through the halls of battleship maximus in his titan master form, "Me the beast wars vets, lion convoy the mangaboss team robyn the happy huntresses and the faunus of menagerie For months at a time at this rate I'll miss the birth of my child!"</p><p>Weiss talked out and said, "you forgot about me Titan boy!" she said as Jaune then looked at her.</p><p>the titan master, " would comment but I can feel chewing on my wiring I got a parasite!" he then summoned is word and cut open and walking into it's inner workings where he kept walking and he saw something In silver.</p><p>he switched his visor to night vision as he walked in and their was a malformed being the right leg was metal and human the left looked organic bug like with a reverse knee the chest was bug like the left arm silver robot clamp the right bug like and three fingered it had what looked like a flight back on his back, and it's head had bug like jaws but the tope was a clear dome showing it's spark.</p><p>Jaune then hide quickly and spoke into his wrist, "Guys we have a mutant in my crawl space! This is really bad! Oh shit it's looking at me!" he said turning to see it looking around the corner as he said, "… what do you want!?"</p><p>the thing then spoke, "handsome!" At what point jaune was gone leaving a dust cloud in his shape as a cry of , "happily married!"</p><p>Meanwhile.</p><p>Fiona was walking with rattrap ,"what is a mutant!" the rat drew his blade as he said, "well sheep lady simple bot malformed transformers who thanks to defect can't transform but have enough fire power to blow up city with a processor made of mashed potatos not to sound offense but this is giving me transmute flash backs and oh shit!" he said stopping the sheep.</p><p>As their was the mutant out of the crawl space looking at a wall and it licked it Fiona looked crossed out she was about to say something but the rat stopped her, "Remember the can blow up cities part? Battleship maximus also has a city mode one wrong move and we all explode and die in space!"</p><p>the sheep shut up for a moment before saying, "My semblance I can make things appear and disappear with a touch!" she spoke in a scared whisper.</p><p>the rat nodded as he pulled out his gun, "Ok we move slow and steady don't want to freak it out,!" they said slowly walking to it and it turned and the rat said, "don't mind us just passing through go back to your wall licking!"</p><p>the mutant then went back to wall licking and the sheep Faunus tapped it's shoulder it glow but nothing happened, "oh shit! My semblance won't work on it it's to organic!"</p><p>the mutant then turned and opened it's jaws side ways facing the sheep as what looked like a smaller mouth came out hissing before it bit her neck making her scream and glow as light left her and entered it!</p><p>rattrap hit his commlink while holding his gun out, "guys the mutant is a vampire it's drinking the sheep lady's aura! And it's heading my way!"</p><p>The mutant slowly walked it's creepy malformed walk towards the rat as he fired on it but the blast bounced off and he said, "I am going to die!"</p><p>At with point the thing became frozen in ice as Magmatron walked in, "vermin!" the rat panted and said, "yeah never been so happy to see you bird face!"</p><p>the mutant then broke out of the ice jumped on Magamtron and tried to drain it's energy making the combo bot shake as he screamed, "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" he said running around.</p><p>that is when Fiona got up and said, "I taste green!" she then noticed the struggling Magamtron who turned his head in to it's air suraus making his body brake apart into the other parts knocking off the mutant.</p><p>Rattrap then pulled out a cube of energon and started using his blade to sharpen it, "Only one way to deal with vampires!" in a moment he stabbed the shive of energy into the mutants dome into the spark with made it kill over. "…. Got slag! Come on sheep lady let's get you to med bay you just got bitten by a vampire! Also let's throw said vampire corpse out of here!"</p><p>Magmatron reformed and grabbed it, "for once I agree with the dirty filthy rat!" he said heading to the air lock.</p><p>Later on Fiona was having a scan run on her as she gulped, "… so am I going to die?"</p><p>Rhinox then held his chin, "that depends on your definition of death!" he said removing her glove making her scream as in-between her orangic arm and hand was a metal robotic joint with metal veins spreading, " Vampire was right we need to lock you up and see what happens."</p><p>later on when the other happy huntress went to go check on their friend Rhinox had his to gatling guns out firing at something, "Step back she's gone!" he said seeing a copy of the original mutant, "this Is a plague! Don't let her bite you!" he then elbowed something as doors dropped, "their we are locked into the left foot with her! It won't spread and if worst we'll have to blast ourselves to slag to protect the others!"</p><p>May kept firing with her friends, "Ok this is so jacked up listen Fiona I know your in there and I know what it is like to be in the wrong body!" she then screamed when she noticed the dome on this one had an organic brain not a spark dome.</p><p>Rhinox then pulled out a blade and throw it hitting the brain killing it as he sighed, "thank prime it's over or is it!" he spoke into his commlink, "We need to check for more mutants be careful one bite and you become one!" he then jumped when Fiona got up still, "…. And hitting them in the dome just knocks them out!"</p><p>meanwhile in the air lock.</p><p>the original mutant was spitting out energy blast that Magamtron was blocking with his sword as he held out his hand shooting off a fireball, "really you still live with no spark!?"</p><p>the sparkless beast hissed as the fire ball hit it and it while on fire kept coming back and up!</p><p>Magmatron then broke apart as his land Saurus his main body got bit and sea said, "we have a problem one of my three bodies were bite!" he said as he watched it turn into a mutant and his changed body attacked the original ,"and I can still control it!?</p><p>rhinox's voice said, "perfect send it here! While the girls fight I can milk it's venom glans and make an antidote to this!"</p><p>in a moment the dinobot mutant ran off.</p><p>later in the lab while hearing the happy huntress fight Rihonox load his weapons and he kicked the door down and fired on all of them hitting everything with needle darts turning Fiona back to normal and she sighed, "My head hurts!"</p><p>the land saurus now normal ran off as Rhinox said, "Load up ladies we need to give everything on here a shoot weather they like it or not!" he said unlocking the area and charging out.</p><p>one shoot rampage later.</p><p>Jaune was pulling five darts out of his but as he said, "I think he likes his job to much!"</p><p>optimus was pulling ten out of his left armpit, "yes he does but what of the original mutant!"</p><p>Jaune then responded, "melted into slime"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> in a vehicons?" She nodded and jaune started scrapping the now slime bot off form under his foot, "Gross gross gross!"</p><p>That is when he heard steps and turned to see scoprinok coming as he said, "And look my match is here! Look I am titan master Jaune arc or Call me Fort Max or what ever you against the cons?" She nodded scared as he said, "then I am on your ride and the army hitching a ride in me is too !" he said as he opened a door for the fliers to get out as he said, "I do so hate crashes!" he said as drones started coming and Jaune picked up the lady!</p><p>he then took off running as his side gun turned to fire back, "I hate having to run but I need a place to turn to base mode to off load the rest of them Lady I know this is a stretch but know any place for a gaint to hide behind!"</p><p>she rubbed the back of her head while looking down before holding on to his hand in fear, "…. There is a canyon up ahead!"</p><p>In a moment the giant jumped down it and said, "PERFECT! NOW HOLD ON BASE MODE HEAD OFF!"</p><p>in a moment he fell changing midchange while screaming and crying Override did, Till she was told," your already landed!"</p><p>She then looked down to see optimus in his jet mode on the ground and she hopped off and watched the bigger then her bot change to gorilla mode as he stretched, "ok all bots beast mode! We can't be tracked that way! Ok we where pulled here and we need information I am optimus primal leader of this crew with is mostly organic at this point What is your name and what is happening!"</p><p>override blinked as she said, "override but wait are you saying they can track anything with out an organic mode?" he nodded as she screamed, "I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE NO WONDER THEY KEPT FINDING ME!"</p><p>Optimus rolled his eyes, "Jaune is an organic turned titan master In all modes his body has an organic signature you can hide inside!"</p><p>she turned to car mode and head in as optimus followed to get information.</p><p>while Jaune as Cerebros sighed, "At least we can make a space bridge to get to gaia form here but ok we need plans we need them fast!" he said summong his massive broad sword.</p><p>inside override said, "So this tower using the trophy is what is doing this keeping those thing in line keeping the sparks in I though it was just shiny junk all the time I had it!"</p><p>Optimus nodded as he said, "if that's the case I have a plan your not going to like it!" he hit the side of his helmet, "all fighters out of the canyon draw fire, transmetal twos stay behind to protect the ones not in fighting shape with Big convoy I am going in but I'll need a guide!"</p><p>before long Otpius in his jet mode was flying with override on top she could see fort max fighting scoprinok as he fired on the tower wall to smash in to see the key in a machine and the evil blue dragon waiting for him as he turned to tank mode to fire on him!</p><p>Cryotek turned ot his robot mode flow over the blast and fired off freeze blast while override jumped to car mode and speed off before changing to grab the key and pull it out!</p><p>At that moment the drones froze making them easy to fight but mangaboss using robyn's shield mode was still having trouble with abominus.</p><p>But in the tower override plug the key into her gun and fired off a blast at the dragon predacon!</p><p>the dragon took on his beast mode to try and out fly it but the blast moved homing in till it hit him in the back and he yelled, "GOT SLAG IT YOU FUCKING WHORE!"</p><p>Optimus turned into his robot mode and override's jaw dropped as the ape said, "you don't talk to a lady like that! All women are queens predacon!" he said as he fired off another blast only for the base to beep as the dragon flow up a tunnel saying, "all fembots are thots!"</p><p>before anything could happen optimus grabbed override she was only half his side but he ran saying "FLIGHT MODE WE NEED TO GO IT'S GOING TO BLOW!"</p><p>before long the cons seemed to be teleported away by portals as they landed and override smiled as she plugged the speed world key into the omegalock and optimus smiled as he made the matric glow, "three keys it can do this!"</p><p>In a moment sparks flow form the tower entering the drone bodies repairing them and restoring the transformers of this world override smiled up at the bigger bot as he said, "Gee I want to know more about you!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the speed world.</p><p>Rhinox was crunching numbers and going over records in fort max as he said, "Well the numbers aren't adding up a great deal of sparks don't have a body to go back to and not only that cryotek's tower was already falling apart form the pressure of the planet key's power!"</p><p>Depth charge who couldn't believe he was here for this said, "small worlds please!"</p><p>the brain guy span his chair around and said, " it was going to fall apart anyway we don't show up give it a month the tower would have fallen the sparks would have been freed and returned to their bodies. But the missing bodies means they still have new drones!"</p><p>Depth charge crossed his arms and said, ".. so in short this was doomed to fail and he was just after drone hot rods got it!"</p><p>Meanwhile on</p><p>Gaia Yang was in a white sun dress starting to show as she said, "really they are going to build a space bridge instead of flying here still faster but I MISS MY HUSBAND!" She said exploding into her semblance "HE IS NOW ON AN ALIEN WORLD AND I KNOW THIS OVERRID BITCH IS LOOKING AT THE BIG BOTS YOU CAN FELL JUST BY THE HEELS!"</p><p>At with point prowl walked up and blinked before turning to go back outside, "yeah you do that mom!"</p><p>He then came across a raven in a tree and said, "… yeah Gaia doesn't have Ravens grandma your fool about as many people and bots as my beast mode would!"</p><p>Raven returned to human form landing. She then crossed her arms, "if she is anything like me she will be a horrible pregnant woman!"</p><p>Qrow walked up and said, "you're a horrible woman period sister!" Raven then drew her blade as Qrow turned his weapon to sword mode.</p><p>Prowl held his hands up "everyone just hold the slag up! I know tempers are high but cutting eachother to slag isn't going to change got slagging thing!" in a moment Raven hit him on top of the head her hand covered in ice!</p><p>the transmetal rubbed his head and said, "ouch!" Raven let the ice fall off as the grand mother said, "I know that is your version of fuck so stop swearing like a sailor!"</p><p>Qrow took a drink and said, "Really Raven , form where I am standing he is one an adult! Let him talk like he wants dam it!"</p><p>Raven crossed her arms, " maybe in transformer time but to me he is still that cute little RV car with a gun mode!"</p><p>Little did they release Prowl had already left!</p><p>he was in the air in his beast mode! " My family is a fucked up mess no other way!" he said spotting penny in the air.</p><p>Penny then spoke up, "the atlas people are rioting!" Prowl then followed and when the robot lady landed prowl took on his robot mode to see the riots saying their kingdom the more advanced should be in charge of the city making of the two titans.</p><p>Prowl rolled his eyes as he spoke up, "OK THEN ANYONE A TITAN MASTER?" Not one of the rioters raised their hands and prowl said, "NO THEN YOU CAN'T BOSS AROUND THE TWO GIANTS! ROBYN IS A TITAN MASTER NOW WHEN SHE GETS BACK THEN WE'LL TALK TILL THEN STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN WHO DIDN'T GET THE TOY THEY WANT WHILE SHOPPING WITH MOMMY!"</p><p>Weiss dad stepped up and called out, "Now people the bird makes the point the two giants only listen to titan masters when Robyn comes back I am sure she will order one to remake Atlas and mantle on Gaia if not I am sure we can come to a middle grounded that makes it so either side feels too screwed!"</p><p>Penny then point to him and said, "the shit with a mustache is right!" the man looked at her as prowl nodded and said, "I have to agree with the pile of slag!" the robotic couple nodded.</p><p>the rioters went away as Penny looked to prowl and said, "So what is the word on this hyperthermic mammoth I heard about?"</p><p>the bird shrugged.</p><p>Jacques Schnee held his hands behind his back, as he said, "If you think I am the one to forget you have misjudged what kind of Man I am Robots!"</p><p>the bird cut his palm to show blood, "does this look like robotics to you?" the Schnee backed up.</p><p>While Penny stated, "Trust me my father programmed just what kind of man you are, you may be doing good but it's for your on betterment to put yourself in a high place of power when the four kingdoms are back up and running sense this world doesn't have the dust reserves of remnant instead just normal lighting ones scattered or energon!"</p><p>the Schnee adjusted his tie, "why yes I see you do know about me! but trust me if it's for the better of myself it's for the best of this world!"</p><p>Prowl then crossed his arms and raised and eye brow, "and I should just hit you with a spark blast and shoot your dam head off right now that would be for the better but would make panic and luckily for you I am not a con!"</p><p>Meanwhile in space.</p><p>Cryotek was walking through the hip looking at his new drones with Mercury as he said, "Megatron want to much my power master friend! For look around we have an army of fighters alien to the beast planet! And alien is good! Alien will let us invade and get the key! With one Key we can black mail the other bots in to allowing us to own the best planet in exchange for the key their code of honor will force them to agree to the terms!"</p><p>mercury turned to his power master form and said, "and bam your king of a planet! War is on hold and those bots get what they wanted, everyone wins! " he said impressed.</p><p>the blue dragon took on his beast mode and said, "why yes isn't it! simple wonderful! We get what we all want! Unlike megatron who would have kept trying for more and more! He was an idiot he could have had it so easy my young transorganic friend!"</p><p>Tyrian walked in having over heard, "I do so it's very nice but one problem with peace I won't have anything to kill of destroy!"</p><p>the blue dragon said, "then leave go have fun and when your done come home for dinner if you will were you will be safe by terms of truce!"</p><p>the scorpion nodded and bowed, "Good point sir. Say sense you put it in those terms can I bring friends back with me?"</p><p>the dragon nodded and the scorpion jumped for joy like a happy child," YAY My QUEEN NEVER LET ME BRING FRIENDS OVER!"</p><p>He left happily as the dragon turned to the Teen and said, "and know those who work for you if I had megatron won't have one upped me!"</p><p>mercury nodded as he walked with the dragon and said, "So you set up one two lose to get what you want impressive!"</p><p>Meanwhile</p><p>override was sitting drinking something while watching optimus use his tank mode to blast a whole in a mountain before transforming and going in to mine, "…. I can't believe all he can do!" she said like a love struck teen.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the speed planet</p><p>Airazor was talking to override as she said, "QUIT EING A SLAG SHEEP ASK HIM OUT FEMBOT UP ALREADY!"</p><p>Override jumped as she said, "you should like the spider!</p><p>the transmetal two spider Blackarachnia crawled down in beast mode and said, "because I am making sense Ask the oversized monkey out!"</p><p>Depth charge walked by ,"I honestly think it's the tank mode she is attracted to most of all or the jet fighter!"</p><p>Override looked around, "How is this what is the subject or the year!"</p><p>Weiss walked by and said, "it's either that or me and Blake be the subject so you take your turn lady also who builds bots with high heels!" She said pointing at override's feet!</p><p>the lady robot said, "I don't know but when I find him me Arce and Blackarachnia are going to give them the beating of a life time!"</p><p>Meanwhile on Gaia.</p><p>Prowl was in a fighting stance in his robot mode before jumping to give a kick training drone away leaving a slash mark on it's chest as he flipped up turning to beast mode only for one drone to throw another drone at him.</p><p>Prowl held his wings out releasing an orb of light form each wing one hit the drone flying at him destroying hm the next one hit the thrower drone.</p><p>he then turned to bot mode in midair as a flying Drone came at him arms out for a punch only for Prowl to move and held out his wrist out and in a moment it was slashed to shreds by his wrist claws.</p><p>he then landed no more training drones as he heard clapping to see professor port holding his weapon as he comment, "Jolly good show young lad!"</p><p>the transmetal two owl walked up and said, "yeah thanks I guess but they were drones they don't really thing plan or have an alt mode to take advantage of like I do so doesn't feel like a victory!"</p><p>Port held his weapon in the way that made it an axe, "Poppy talk! Young man all things plan if they fight it's only how much and some times over thinking is worst then underthinking! Come at me come on try I am a veteran huntsmen and I taught your papa come at me bird boy!"</p><p>Prowl charged in using his wings as a boost to try and slash the portly man only for Port to duck and block his wrist claw with the axe end before sliding his hand to pull the trigger so it fired and hit prowl in the foot!</p><p>Moments later prowl was screaming holding his shoot left foot as he hopped, "OUCH OUCH OUCH! SLAG!"</p><p>Port laughed, "See you under thought like a drone you thought an old man like myself couldn't injury a fancy young transmetal like yourself, just like the drones though numbers would give them a win!"</p><p>Prowl watched as his foot as he looked at it and said, "yeah don't underestimate anything Lessoned learned old man!"</p><p>Port rubbed his mustache " why yes! Trust me young sir we may be old and soft compared to you lot be we still have much to teach and offer!"</p><p>prowl held his chin and head off.</p><p>Later on he was out side the City with Oobleck who was holding his thermos club flame thrower in club mode striking at the transmetal, "what a nice young lad Jaune arc has raised offering to help me test out the energon change over for my weapon! I must say Prowl Arc you seem to be well mannered for what I am guessing is the normal age scale for your kind not to sound rude. Just so much more to learn about the universe and you transforming lot!" he said as he point with the club making it shoot a burst of fire!</p><p>prowl used his wings as a shield like in real life the fire came around his wing but he charged forward landing a punch with his hand that didn't have the blades to oobleck's gut.</p><p>the professor backed up holding his stomach as he groaned, "I do Say young man a metal fist packs more of a punch then I though it would also I highly dough that would work on Cryotek or any other dragon as logically their fire would be higher then a thermos club flame throwers fire plus they change over to ice with I do not have as it would make my coffee cold!" he said drinking form it as he stood up right, "But still, you seem to have the basic skills your father had working with instinct that need refinement and what not! I mean it works for him because half the time he is bigger than a fucking mountain like dam!"</p><p>prowl nodded and walked off before turning to beast mode to fly off to go meet another one of his parents old teachers.</p><p>in this battle field Goodwitch was using her crop to direct stones and rocks to fly at prowl he took to the air to avoid only to be slammed to the ground but the teacher by simple moving her hand with the crop down to direct the flow.</p><p>he got up turning to bot mode to fire off his spark blast only for her to summon a shield using energon as she said, "I miss elemental attacks!" she said before directing more rocks at him like missiles!</p><p>the transmetal used his wings as shields to protect himself, "I fly you slam me to the ground I attack you shield I stand still I am target practice my parents were right you are the worst! They should have just given you the fall maiden powers you would have murdered Cinder but no you got passed because they were looking for younger that's bullslag!"</p><p>she stopped and smiled and point at him, "finally someone with some brains in their head! Well owls are wise but yes that is the only reason I wasn't already half the fall maiden they want younger when I was clearly already cinder's match out them! I stopped her that night I made a half maiden run away but it means nothing because I am forty!"</p><p>prowl walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, "please you got skill you got knowdlge you are still in the prime to use both! And your not head strong and reckless plus Pyrrha could only work with metal you can work with anything!"</p><p>Goodwitch smiled as she held her crop in her palm and said, "why thank you mr Arc! If you weren't taken I would already have you pinned bird boy!" She then left making the transmetal jump in shock at the statement!"</p><p>the bird then said,"…. Ok so her altmode would be cougar!" he said walking off as he got a message about space bridge opening and battleship maximus coming in.</p><p>he smiled as he took to the skies in beast mode his dad was back they could now start looking for the jungle planet and end this quest.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang was walking with Jaune, "so the sports car lady is now dating optimus that's crazy form size alone she'll rip her …. Interface all the fuck trying that!"</p><p>Jaune blinked as he said, "humans are the one primates where it is to scale Yang in the good way!"</p><p>the blonde blinked and said, "I retract my comment But still how goes the hunt for the beast planet?"</p><p>the blonde titan master, "we have seventy five precent of space would you know it's in the corner we are missing so we'll just have to grid frame search it with battle ship maximus with Robyn is taking over as the titan master for it while we deal with your pregnancy!"</p><p>the blonde lady said, "can you believe my dad tried to come over talking about his first grandkid, prowl is his first not this little master!" she said pointing to her stomach showing, "but yeah are you going to be a little action master or a titan master!?"</p><p>the blonde guy nodded as he said, "yeah good question a child titan master could be a problem a kid would go crazy with the power to make giants listen to him! And I mean giant giants!"</p><p>the pregnant lady nodded as Ruby ran up with a video camera, "this is Ruby Rose currently running the Gaia news for the refuges here to talk to Fort Max and Mrs Max!"</p><p>Jaune rolled his eyes, "right now Robyn is fort Max I am allowing her to use the transtector and bigger ship so I can be with my pregnant wife So run off some place else for a story Ruby!"</p><p>Yang held her hand over the lens, "I love you sis but if you don't get that camera off my fat body I will snap you in half!" she said going form Clam to angry before crying, "I AM SO SORRY SIS I AM JUST A MESS!"</p><p>Ruby blinked scared as she said, "Me and Oscar will look elsewhere for the news cast Only reason I am doing this is most of the hims in his head agreed it is need!"</p><p>She then ran off to base to see Rhinox and she recorded, "Gee what are you doing be green guy?"</p><p>the gentle giant sighed, "adding the scanned new map parts on a copy of the omega lock map! To complete the map of knew space to find Jungle planet sounds lovely if you ask me!"</p><p>Ruby then blinked as he said, "yeah probably find a nice lady rhino!"</p><p>the maximal turned and said, "I am Gay Ruby!"</p><p>the silver eyed warrior blinked and said, "Really? Magmatron I could see but you? That's shocking and you want this off the record!"</p><p>the transformer said, "doesn't matter to me! do what you want just please leave so I can work in peace!"</p><p>she then came to a Fembot who turned into somekind of plant animal thing Making out with Rattrap and she jumped saying, "HOLY TREE HUGGER! New meaning!" She then raced off.</p><p>She said, "All I am getting is gossip I need hard hitting story a hard hitting facted!" she then heard an argument and turned to see Lizzie arguing with Weiss' father.</p><p>the older Schnee then said, "Listen Lizard! We humans need more housing and your city is mostly empty!"</p><p>The lizard lady put her hands on her hips and said, "And you can kisssss my sssscaley asssssshole because after all the animal remarkssss you have made you have sssset ssssuch a bad example of humanity we won't even be peaceful neighborssss we'll take the Faunusssss and no one elssssse!</p><p>Ruby smiled as she filmed while hiding as Weiss's dad said, "Oh please like you have a say so your more of an animal then those things! It's a wonder you can even talk let along pretend to lead a city!"</p><p>the lizard lady growled and point at him, "Now you listen here man bitch! We at leassst weren't ssssuch giant dumbasssss we losssst our home planet! Thissss is our fucking planet it! we let the transsssformers live here asssssss they are friendssss! You are refugesssss we feel sssssorrry for!"</p><p>Jacques growled, "I am a man who worked hard to get where he is I am….!"</p><p>the snake lady cut him off and said, "You are a basssstard who trapped a poor lady into a loveless marriage to ssttteal her company her father'sssss hard work and turn it into a horrible place and abusssse your children! You are sssshit! No that's inssssulting to ssssshit!</p><p>the Schnee growled as he pulled out a hand knife and he said, "You should watch your forked tongue!" he said growling.</p><p>She hissed and let out a flat, "And you ssssshouldn't pissss off a bitch with a venomoussssss bite!" she said the rattle on her tail shaking as Ruby covered her mouth.</p><p>the Schnee rolled his eyes, "please you think you can bite me before I strike you down!... AAAAAAAA" he yelled as he dropped his knife and fell over holding his bleeding wrist staining his white stood the wound was dripping with a clear slime like stuff.</p><p>Lizzie smirked and walked off, "Enjoy my Venom! Relax it'ssss not deadly you are just going to Black out! have nightmaressssss and not be able to get it up for a year!"</p><p>Ruby blinked as she said," ….. say what?"</p><p>Lizzie turned to spot her as she said, "it'sssss how you handle an asshole! Now you share this on the news! "She said as the Schnee fainted and she kicked his face, "Let thesssssesss atlasssss asssssholessss know why they are not welcomed in the beassst former city ever!"</p><p>ruby gave a thumbs up, "Dam you're a scary lady!" the tail rattle went off. And Ruby blinked, "Right you're a politician and a rattle snake!" she then ran off with her Semblance.</p><p>Later on in a news room at a desk, Were Oscar and Ruby.</p><p>Ruby finished playing the video of the Schnee vs Lizzie, "and that's why you don't yell at a rattle snakewith is something you shouldn't have to learn the hard way!"</p><p>Oscar nodded and said, "yeah this isn't going to vote well for him in the poles and what not for keeping his seat and all that! But still how goes the hunt for the jungle planet!?"</p><p>ruby played her moment with Rhinox as she said, "they have not found it yet but they are looking for it so we can get the omega lock and restore our two planets but I am going to say this, Why do we want Remnant back? On Gaia no Green, Sure no dust but no Green we don't have to worry about the gods coming and smithing us if they don't like what we see, don't have the immortal Grimm queen Salem to worry about. I mean we are better off starting over here on Gaia!"</p><p>Oscar nodded as he said, "I am all for no Salem so are the other guys up here!" he said tapping his school his eyes then flashed different shades of Green as he said, "one of them wants to me to say hurry up with the beer reinventing already people! Well a lot of them say that! But still so sorry Weiss your dad is shaking like a bitch on a bad trip!"</p><p>ruby nodded as she said, "And that is all for the on Gaia news people Remember respect Faunus repect the bots and respect the beast formers!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Override was on optimus shoulder as he walked she rolled her eyes, "it was sweet to do this so I could look down at you but now it's just making me feel like a short stack!" he then bend over letting her hop off.</p><p>he then said, "Sorry this is new to me and beside we need to worry about jungle planet the last key need to get the omage lock running to undo the damage to Cybertron! And fast!" he said looking up at a storm.</p><p>the speed world leader, "ok clearly something your not telling the others but as girlfriend I want to know!"</p><p>Optimus opened his cockpit and the matrix cracked opened pulling them inside to see the end of unicron as he said, "years ago the matrix destroyed the body of unicron but he was not gone for years his head was in orbit still alive still functional trying to take cybertron as a new body!"</p><p>then he showed the heads destruction as he said, "But with it's head's death came another threat it's spark!"</p><p>he said as he showed it entering earth making it into Gaia with storms raging destruction till the events of beast wars two and neo appeared, "After this it was though he lost to much spark but no!"</p><p>optimus showed her the world as he sees it energy leaving Gaia and going into the storm off into space, "thanks to that spider unicron's spark is ignited and he is pulling himself together!"</p><p>he said showing to override's horror the body of the world eater reforming in planet mode as he said, "the matrix's power comes form primus who's spark lives in cybertron!"</p><p>he said showing her the remains of cybertron glowing but the glow was fading, "We are racing against the clock if cybertron is not restored the matrix will die with primus! And nothing will stand in the eater of worlds way!"</p><p>Override blinked as they returned to normal the matrix and cockpit closing as she point at him, "I understand why you didn't want to share…. I shouldn't have ask …. Giant boyfriend caught me as I faint!" she said fainting.</p><p>Unknown to them Jaune had heard everything and left to Prowl and Yang to tell them.</p><p>While in a room that looked to be in a house they owned Yang in a yellow dress said, "let me see if I get this straight if we done find all four keys and rebuild cybertron giant will eat all the planets because they will be nothing that can kill it?"</p><p>Jaune nodded as Prowl said, "…. Thank goodness I just got back form the can!"</p><p>The blonde rolled her eyes, "yeah and everyone is mostly focused on making this world better drawing form our find jungle planet thing if only they knew… he is making the same mistake as ironwood.</p><p>Optimus then appeared on the monitors he was telling his story showing proof as the storm had cleared and the form of unicron's planet mode could be seen above clearly in the nightsky as Jaune said, "No he is not!"</p><p>needless to say the next day everyone was in high gear focus form the other projects shifted to find jungle planet and the last key overnight literally.</p><p>within hours optimus smiled as he got his message, "found the jungle planet load in all fighters and huntsmen that can fight even the bandits we need everyone and everything!" he ordered to all of them through the microphone.</p><p>the loading started.</p><p>Whitely looked to his sister running before looking up at one of unicron's spikes in the sky, "…. Are we going to die big sister?"</p><p>Weiss gulped, "…. Not if we can get the key in time!" she gulped.</p><p>whitely then looked sad," and what if the cons have the key?"</p><p>Blake walked up pulling Weiss along, "then we'll have to give into almost any demand!"</p><p>Meanwhile on the jungle planet.</p><p>hordes of Vehicons were rampaging around of all models and alt modes things the local animal transformers could account for they had never seen them the unknown was kicking their asses.</p><p>Abominus was leading coper jet, bike and tank drones as he spoke with all voice, "We did it this planet is ours!"</p><p>Scoprinok was leading different jets, the race cards, loading machines , scrapmetals and off road drones with him as he said, "I know all the carnage we can do all thanks to cryotek!"</p><p>Ravage watched form the top of a temple, "So this is what my master originally wanted a planet for the us an army unmatched!" he laughed in victory.</p><p>Waspinator then said, "wazzzzpinator no like! It too good!" star scream then over and said, "shut the hell up and enjoy it we have the ultimate tool the last key and we know of unicron's return the autobots most give into us!" he declared with joy.</p><p>on Gaia yang was watching the chit leave with Raven as she said, "Mom I am scared!"</p><p>Raven nodded as she said, "Relax I can open the mini space bridge to the ship if anything happens here I will protect you and my second grandchild! I promise on my regret for the past!"</p><p>to be continued.</p><p>next time battle for the final Key riot on the jungle world we need to save primus so he can save us!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later Jungle planet was a riot!</p><p>the autobots were fighting all over.</p><p>on a jungle Magnaboss was facing abominus with rail racer as back up , Jaune as Fort Max had his sword blocked with scoprinok's claws.</p><p>the local beast transformers fighting drones beside huntsmen and beast wars.</p><p>the other autobots fighting the real bots behind Cryotek's forces.</p><p>While the blue dragon cryotek was in beast mode having his jaws held open by the beast mode optimus only to change to bot mode to shake him off.</p><p>Optimus then took on his tank mode and fired on the blue bot sending him in to a cliff, before turning to jet mode flying off and turning to robot mode to land one big high speed punch on the leader's spark chamber.</p><p>the chamber cracked as Cryotek groaned and flow off, "Oh optimus won't you rather handle unicron!" he said changing to beast mode to breath ice.</p><p>the prime held his wrist out blocking the breath with his arm guard, "why yes I would but I need that cyber planet key!"</p><p>the blue dragon , "then how about a truce I let you take locals and your force and leave with the key and I get the planet, I'll even try in the disembodied sparks!"</p><p>Optimus growled as he hovered, "It sickens me I most accept!" he spoke as a roar was heard over the universe, "… as unicorn is up and running again and the matrix is on fade!"</p><p>Later on Fort max was before cybertron's remains and optimus was outside the ship with the fully loaded omegalock firing it's beam at it while making the true matrix glow, "Come on primus we need you!"</p><p>Soon the planet start to pull itself together reforming form it's shattered remains till he was a sphere once again before changing again coming to humanoid form all on board's eyes widen as before them cybertron became primus!</p><p>the matrix then fired a ray into the lock allowing it to reignite the spark inside making the lord of light move as he said, "I LIVE AGAIN!"</p><p>before long Primus warped them to Gaia as the robot mode unicorn was about to grab apart of the planet only for primus to grab his wrist and land a left hook to the other giant's face.</p><p>Unicorn was sent back as primus point with his built in weapons firing rapidly on him , " it is always this isn't it brother!"</p><p>unicron roared as he fired off his leg missiles and opened up his chest cannon , "you and your love of your pets!" he said firing back matching primus.</p><p>the lord of light growled as he held his hands together summoning an energy dome around him to defend, "they are not pets they are my children I gave them life, life I will protect their friends as well!"</p><p>Unicorn roared as his left hand glow red and he summoned a massive fire like energy blade to slash at the other giant, "life is meaningless!"</p><p>on Gaia Yang was looking up wide eyed with her mother and uncle as she said, "…. When I woke up today for an invasion to stop an world eater I wasn't expecting war planets! I have no words."</p><p>Qrow then said, " I need to start drinking again!"</p><p>Raven blinked as she took a sip as she said, "Don't let prowl see me drunk Yang, promise mommy that!"</p><p>Oscar walked up as he said, "yes for once all the mes agree this is scary and epic!" he said as he watched primus summoned a lighting like two handed board sword to his hand to block and counter slash at unicorn.</p><p>In space on battleship maximus Optimus was at the hanger as he looked to override as he said, "I'll be back I just need to sneak into unicron's spark chamber and open the matrix like Rodimus prime before me!"</p><p>She then looked to him, "you promise to return to me?" optimus picked her up kissed her before setting her down and saying, "if I don't I am sorry!"</p><p>he then turned into jet mode and fly out into space.</p><p>Blackarania walked out rested a hand on her shoulder and said, "Men can't live with them can't live with out them and their noble sacrifices!"</p><p>unicron and primus sword fight continued in space unicron noticing as prime fired and made a whole in his shoulder to fly into.</p><p>the het moved around quickly avoiding the walls till he came to a bright light in the center and turned into robot mode and opened his cockpit were he opened the matrix making it shine, "light our darkest hour!"</p><p>outside Unicron roared, "NO!" as light came from his joints and he fell apart once more!</p><p>Primus then cut off unicron's arm allowing optimus to fly out in robot mode , " that is what you don't seem to understand brother my children and their friends no longer fear you!"</p><p>unicorn explode before them ending this war for now.</p><p>the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>